Social Clashes
by Sinfully Soulful
Summary: Rich boy Angel falls for Poor girl Buffy. Can it work when their family and friends mettle in their love lives?
1. Social Clashes

Summery: Rich boy Angel falls for poor girl Buffy.

Pairings: Bangel, F/S, little bit of C/A, X/C, W/O, G/Fred

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even this idea. I'm sure it's been done before.

Liam Angelus walked down the halls of Sunnydale High, his newest girlfriend, Cordelia Chase, latched onto his arm. His little sister Faith, best friends Spike, Gunn and Fred behind them.

"Cordy!" Harmony Kendall coming up to the group.

"Hey Harm, what's up?"

"Are we going to the Bronze tonight?" the ditzy blonde asked.

"No where going to the other cool club in Sunnydale." Cordelia answered back rudely.

"Listen guys I've got to go to the library. Finish some work. Catch you guys later." Angel said as before kissing his girlfriend.

"I'll see you tonight?" Cordelia said with a sexy smile.

"Yeah Cor. Bye guys." He said as he headed down the hall to the library. Even though he was popular and athletic Liam Angelus didn't slack on his studies. He had big plans for his future and none of them involved being a football player of slacker for the rest of his live.

"Good afternoon Angelus." Rupert Giles the school librarian greeted him as he entered the library.

"Hi Giles." He said as he placed his books on the counter.

"So how was your exam in History class yesterday?" Giles asked Angelus. He liked the boy, he was popular and many people liked him, he could probably charm his way to the top of the class, but Angelus worked hard, he studied and earned every one of his A's.

"Good, another A to add to the pill." He joked as he sat down at the table and opened his English book.

"Angelus I was wondering if you could help me. I have a student that needs extra tutoring in History and was wondering if you'd be so kind to help her."

"Sure Giles. What's her…"

"Giles do you see this, another D-, I even studied for this, how come I can't get anything higher than a god damn D on these things?" Buffy Summers yelled as she entered the library.

"Buffy I have asked you time and time again to lower your voice and stop cursing when in this library." Giles said rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Sorry Giles." She mumbled. She spotted Liam Angelus looking at her with an amused look on his face. "What the hell do you want Rich Boy?" She growled.

"Buffy, this is Liam Angelus, I've asked him to help you."

"WHAT?" Buffy yelled. "You have GOT to be kidding me Giles. I'm not going to let this steroid popping, rich boy tutor me. He'll probably make me do worse." She argued.

"I highly doubt it sweety." Angelus said with a snide smirk.

"Fuck you." She bit back.

"Buffy…do stop cursing." Giles asked once again frustrated. If it weren't for the fact that he and her mother were such good friends he'd stop trying to help her, but he promised Joyce. Sighing he tried again. "Buffy you need help and Angelus here has the same teacher as you and is getting an A."

"I know he is… he's in my class." She grumbled.

"Oh, well good."

"Fine. I'll let jock strap here, tutor me." She sighed. She really needed to get her history grade up or her mom was going to ship her to military school.

"Listen meet me at my house tonight at around five. We can start then." He told the tiny blonde. "Giles I'll see you later. I've got to finish my English report." He said heading out the door and to the computer lab.

Once outside the library Angelus leaned back against the wall. _Great now I've got to tutor Buffy Summers. _Buffy was like a poor version of his sister Faith. She was rude, she cursed, she was a regular bad girl. Only unlike Faith, Buffy had been arrested, she did drugs and she hung out at some of the seediest bars and clubs in town. _But god she was hott. _Her black leather pants hugged all her curves in all the right places and that blood read tank top that she wore gave you a great view of her beautifully full breast. _Stop it you have a girlfriend. A hot girlfriend, one your parents wouldn't kill you for dating, one who ISN'T poor._

Once Giles entered his office, Buffy slouched down in her chair. _Oh god I'm going to Liam Angelus' house TONIGHT!_ Her mind screamed. Angelus was the hottest guy in school, he was rich, athletic and smart. He was what dreams were made of. The thought of Angelus made Buffy's knees go weak and she got all wet just thinking about his strong arms and his muscled chest. _Too bad he'd never go out with me._ She thought glumly.

After School

The bell releasing the teens from their jail, rang and students began filing out of classes and into halls to grab their books before heading out into the town.

Angelus waited at his black Navigator for his sister. She was probably making out with Spike in some closet and lost track of time.

"So Buff, are you coming with us to the Bronze tonight?" Xander Harris asked his friend as they walked through the parking lot.

"No can do Xand." She told him. She noticed Angelus and swished her hips a little bit harder hoping that he'd see her through his dark shades.

"Where you going tonight? The Fish Tank?" Willow Rosenberg asked upset.

"No, I have a tutor session. Giles got me a new tutor." She grumbled.

"Oh Buffy that's great. So who's your tutor?" the red head asked excitedly.

"I don't know yet. Giles is going to call me with the directions later tonight." Buffy lied. She didn't want to tell them that she was going to spend the evening with Liam Angelus in his house, studying.

"Oh well that's good that you're getting help." She told her friend with a bright smile.

"Well you should meet us when you get out." Xander said as the three continued to walk off the school property.

"Maybe." Buffy told him. _Unless Angel and I end up having wild naked sex!_ She thought to herself.

Later that Night

Buffy Summers walked up the drive to the Angelus estate on Crawford Street. The mansion was huge. Buffy gulped before knocking on the door.

Soon Angelus was standing in front of the door. He was clad in black silk drawstring pants and a wife beater. "Hey Buffy. Come on in." He said opening the door wider to let her in.

Buffy entered and looked around. _God he's hot._

Angel closed the door and looked at her. She was wearing a short black leather shirt with a black leather corset and her long leather jacket with her leather combat boots. _She looks so hot._ "So you ready?" He asked moving around her, moving into the kitchen.

"Sure." She said following him.

"So did you read chap 19 last night?" He asked her as he moved to the table.

"Um…no." She told him as she plopped her black leather messenger bag on the table.

"Well you need to read the book so that you can past the test." He told her with a laugh.

Buffy smiled._ God he has such a sweet smile._ "Well this is my last test. Mr. Waters is willing to give me a re-test for Friday." She told him.

"Okay well let me just run upstairs and get my test. We can review mine and that should be able to help." He said getting up and heading to his room.

Buffy looked around the huge kitchen. The kitchen was bigger than her whole downstairs. It was like restaurant style. _After this I'm so going to need some coke._

Angel came back downstairs. "Hey do you want some pizza?" He asked her.

"Sure."

"Anything special?" He asked picking up the phone.

"Pineapple and green peppers." She asked.

Angel just looked at her. "Um…okay." He dialed the number to the pizza place and ordered their pizza.

Two hours later Angel and Buffy sat in the living room. An empty pizza box sitting on the coffee table, books all over the floor. "Urgh what time is it?" Buffy said rubbing her temples.

"Headache?" He asked moving closer to her to rub her temples.

"Hmm." She relaxed against his chest as he rubbed her temples. "Too much history. Too many dates and places. My mind hurts." She mumbled.

Angel smiled. "Sorry, but you seem to be doing better. You'll ace that test on Friday." He told her.

Buffy turned in his arms and smiled. "Thanks to my tutor." She said with a blinding smile.

Angel smiled. "Your welcome." He said with a smile. Before either knew what they were doing they were kissing.

Buffy pulled away panting.  
"Buffy I'm sorry. I…"

"I better go." She said standing up.

Angel watched her stand. _God that body._ Angel grabbed her hand and pulled her back down onto the floor with him, crushing his lips onto hers. His hand roamed her body while the other ran through her hair.  
"God Angel." Buffy panted as he kissed his way down her neck.

"Buffy…you feel and smell…." He said capturing her lips once more in a passionate kiss.

Buffy could feel Angel's erection pressing into her hip.

Suddenly Angel's phone rang. Buffy pulled away to let him get it and fixed herself. Angel looked at the phone.

"Cordelia." He said picking up the phone.  
Buffy stood up and fixed her skirt and top. _Damn his girlfriend._

"Yeah I'm sorry Cordy I forgot about tonight. I had to tutor someone. No, I'm tired Cordy, I'll just see you tomorrow at school. Bye." He said shutting his phone. He looked up to see that Buffy had left.

Angel stood up and ran out of his house barefoot, grabbing his keys he shut the door and ran out of the house.

"Buffy. Wait." He yelled.

Buffy stopped walking down the pathway of his house but didn't turn to face him.

"Buffy…I…I'm sorry I…"

"Angel save it. You have a girlfriend. Just forget it." She said turning to face him. She shrugged her shoulders. "Thanks for the help. I'll see you in class." She said turning around and heading onto the street.

"Buffy come on it's late. Let me at least take you home."

Buffy nodded and walked to his Navigator.


	2. Fights

Buffy let Angel drive her to a residential area about five minutes from him and got out. Once he was out of sight she continued walking to her two room shack behind the Bronze.

"Buffy where the HELL have you been?" An angry voice yelled out.

Buffy sighed. "Out." She said turning to look at her step father.

"What have I told you about coming home late?" He asked coming towards her.

"Oh please Ethan." She snorted before heading into her room.

"You little bitch. You're going to learn to treat me with respect." He said moving toward her and slapping her hard against the wall.

Buffy stood up and spit out some blood on the ground.

Ethan grabbed her by her hair and dragged her into her bedroom. Throwing her onto the floor her unzipped his pants and sat on her bed. "You know the drill." He said.

Buffy sat up on her knees and moved closer to him. She reached in and pulled out his already hard cock. She leaned down and began sucking on it. Once he came into her mouth, Ethan slapped her away and stood. "Night bitch."

Once her he was gone she stood and locked the door. She went into the bathroom and took a shower, brushed her teeth and went to sleep.

The next morning when Buffy got up she looked in the mirror and saw a big bruise under her eye from where Ethan had hit her. "Asshole." She grunted taking her make-up out and tried to cover it up.

Buffy left the house with no intentions on heading to school. She walked the three blocks to David, her supplier's, house. She peeked through the dirty window and saw David on his couch. Knocking on the door she waited for him to open. David was a handsome man, in his twenties. Short brown hair and muscles, green eyes. He was a total hottie, but not Buffy's type. They had been friends for years, he was like a brother to her.

"He gorgeous where you been?" He asked.

"Busy." She said going through her pockets and pulling out a wade of money. "Here and don't try to give me that cheap shit. I've got good money there, I want the good shit." She told him.

David open the door and let her in. "Where'd you get this wade from?" He asked as he counted the money.

"None of your damn business." She told him.

"Well here you go then." He said handing her a small vial of crack.

"Thanks." She said taking the vial over to his table. She poured it on the glass mirror he had on the table, cut it and inhaled. The toxic doing it's job and calming her.

"One hell of a shiner you've got there." He said as he flipped the channels on his small tv. "Step dad drinking again?"

"Yeah." She said climbing onto the couch next to him and lay on top of him.

"How you feeling baby?" He asked.

"Great." She said with a smile.

"That's what I'm here for." He said stroking her arms.

"You always take care of me." She said with a smile, reaching up to kiss him.

David pulled away. "Sleep baby." He said laying her head against his chest. He turned off the tv and they slept.

Lunch

Buffy walked across the quad to where Willow, Xander and Oz sat and plopped down next to them, her big sunglasses hiding the bruise from Ethan.

"Hey guys."

"Buffy, where were you last night?" Willow asked her friend.

"That tutoring session got pretty late, by the time I got home, I was tired. Too much thinking." She complained.

"So where you been?" Xander asked taking a bite of his burger.

"Over slept." She mumbled.

"What happened to your eye?" Oz asked.

"I fell." She said laying her head on her arms.

The three teens looked at each other. They knew that her stepfather beat her when her mother wasn't around but knew better than to push the subject with her.

Angel watched as Buffy Summers walked across the quad to her friends. She was wearing a pair of red leather pants, her black leather boots, a black leather halter top and had her black bag with her. She wore black shades and had her hair down covering a bit of her face, but she looked hot. _Damn I just want to go over there and fuck her senseless._

"Angelus!" Cordelia yelled drawing his attention back to his girlfriend.

"Huh?"

"What were you thinking about honey?" Cordelia asked as she sat on his lap.

"You baby. Always you." He said giving her a soft kiss. "Listen guys I've got to go. I'll see you later." He told his friends as he stood and headed to the library.

Passing Buffy on the way he mouthed 'library' to here.

Buffy had been watching Angel from under her sunglasses and saw him mouth 'library'.

"I've got to go guys. I'll catch ya after school." She said grabbing her bag and heading to the library.

Library

"Hey Giles." Angel said walking into the library.

"Hello Angelus." He said looking up from his cabinet. "How was your tutor session with Buffy last night?" He asked.

"Okay…she seemed to be getting it." He said sitting down in one of the chairs.

"That's good."

"Hey Giles." Buffy grumbled as she entered the library.

"Hello Buffy. I was just talking to Angelus about last night." He told her.

"Yeah great." She mumbled as she took a seat on the stairs to the stacks, far from Angel.

"Buffy are you okay?" Giles asked coming closer to her.

"Fine." She growled as she moved her face from his view.

"So when do you want to get together again." Angel asked. He figured she was still made at him for last night and only shrugged her attitude off.

"Don't care." She said.

"Okay my house at five?" He asked.

"Yeah whatever." She said standing and heading out of the library.

Angel looked over at Giles when she walked out. Standing he left to follow her.

Angel grabbed Buffy's shoulder and pulled her around the corner of the hall. "Buffy what's going on?" He asked.

"Angel let go of me?" She growled.

"Not until you tell me what the hell is your problem. Are you made at me for last night or something?" He asked.

Buffy snorted. "Angel I couldn't care less about you and whatever he name is." She answered back.

"So what the hell is your problem?"  
"That's none of your damn business." She said snatching her hand from his grip she turned and walked to her next class.


	3. Secret's Out

Angelus Mansion

"Hello Buffy." Angel said opening the front door later that evening. Buffy was wearing a long black leather skirt, with a dark green leather corset. She had long black knee high stiletto boots. Her golden hair was down covering her face. She wore her normal dark glasses. _Damn she's hot._

"Hey." Buffy mumbled as she entered the mansion.

"So where do you want to start?" He asked as they headed into the kitchen.

"Where ever." She answered, flopping into one of the chairs.

"Buffy are you okay? You seem a little." Angel asked, closing his text book and looking at her.

"I'm fine." She said opening her book and pretending to be interested in what they were supposed to be studying.

Angel leaned over and placed his hand under her chin. "Buffy look at me, what's wrong." He asked sincerely.

Buffy moved her face away and looked down at the floor. "I'm fine." She insisted.

"Buffy, don't lie to me." He told her moving around the table and bending down to look at her. He removed her glasses and Buffy put her head down. "Buffy look at me." He said as he pulled her face to look at him.

At the sight of the huge yellow bruise on her chin Angel gasped. "Oh god, baby what happened?" He asked.

Buffy pushed him away and stood up. "I've got to go." She said as she ran out the kitchen.

Angel recovered quickly and stood up. "Buffy wait." He yelled after her. He grabbed her hand just as she reached the front door. "Buffy please, turn around." He asked.

Buffy slowly turned to face him, her head down.

"Baby look at me." He whispered coming closer to her.

Buffy looked up questioningly. "Why do you keep calling me what?" She asked him.

"Calling you what?" He asked as he stroked her face.

"Baby, you've done it like four times." She told him.

Angel caressed her yellow bruise. _Even bruised she's still beautiful._ "I don't know. It just…it feels right." He whispered.

"I bet you say that too all the girls. Even your girlfriend." She told him.

"No, only you." He said looking deeply into her green eyes. "Only ever you baby." He said as he leaned down to kiss her.

Buffy was shocked to feel his lips tenderly come down to hers. She recovered quickly and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Angel's hands roamed her back, pulling her closer to his wanting body.

Buffy gasped as his face hit her still painful chin. She pulled away and rubbed at the soreness.

"I'm sorry did I hurt you?" He asked inspecting the bruise.

"No, my step father did." She told him a hint of anger in her voice.

"Buffy what happened? How?" He was a lost for words. _Why would anyone want to mark up such a beautiful face?_

"It's okay Angel. It's nothing really. It'll be all healed up by tomorrow."

"Buffy it's not okay. Who did this to you? Your step father?" He asked. "What about your mom? What did she say?" He asked pulling her into the living room.

"Angel don't worry about it." She told him as he pushed her to sit down on the couch.

"What do you mean don't worry about it? Buffy you're hurt."

"Angel please don't make a big deal of this."

"Don't make a big deal? Buffy this is a big deal. He hit you." He looked at her. "He's done it before hasn't he?" He asked sitting down next to her.

Buffy only nodded.

"Why Buffy? Why do you let him do this to you?" He asked her, pulling her into his arms.

"I…my mother loves him. I'm the reason why my dad left us. If she's happy who am I to ruin it?" She said quietly.

"Buffy I don't think your mother would want this." He told her.

"Then why doesn't she stop him?" She asked.

Angel didn't know what to say.

"Angel please don't say anything to anyone. Please." She pleaded with him, looking him in his eyes.

"Buffy I can't…" He stopped at the look on her face. As though denying her this would shatter her. "I promise."

"Thank you." She said laying her head back down on his chest.

"Is that all he does?" Angel asked.

Buffy shook her head against his chest.

"What else?" He asked, afraid of the answer.

"He's…I mean...he's forced me to…"

Angel pulled her away from him to see her face. "Buffy did he…" He couldn't even finish the question. He didn't want to. The thought of someone doing that to her, or anyone for that matter was…Angel wanted to throw up.

Buffy noticed the look of disgust on his face. She pulled out of his arms, unable to stand it anymore. "I should be heading home." She told him as she stood up and headed to the foyer.

"Buffy wait, don't go." Angel said standing and following her.

"Angel please, I really need to go. I'll see you tomorrow night, so we can review. Just…please don't say anything to anyone." She asked him.

Angel nodded his head. "I'll see you tomorrow. Meet me in the library at lunch."

Buffy nodded then headed out.

The Following Day

Angel hadn't seen her all day, but hoped that she'd meet him in the library during lunch. When she didn't show fifteen minutes into the period, he strolled over to her usual lunch table. She wasn't there but maybe one of her friends knew where she was.

"Do you guys know where Buffy is?" Angel asked the trio.

"Umm. No." Willow told him.

"Why do you care?" Xander snarled.

"Cause I do." Angel snarled back.

"If you know where she is, please tell me. I need to talk to her." Angel looked at the red head.

Willow looked over at her boyfriend then back to the tall jock in front of them. "She didn't come to school today." She told him, truthfully.

"Why not? Is she okay?" He asked worriedly.

Willow looked at Angel suspiciously. "I don't know. She just didn't show." She told him.

"Why are you suddenly so interested in Buffy's whereabouts?" Xander asked.

Angel huffed and turned away. _Something must have happened to her. I have to see her._ He thought as he headed to the parking lot.

"Angelus." Cordelia called.

Angel stopped in his tracks and turned to face his girlfriend. Plastering a fake smile on his face. _I so don't have time for this._

"Angelus, where are you going?" Cordelia asked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I've got some things to do. I'll see you later Cor." He said turning and heading to his car.

"Angelus!" She yelled, but his all consuming worry for Buffy blocked out anything she could have said.

Angel drove to the house where Buffy had him drive her the other night, but when he knocked on the door, the old women said that no one lived there by that name. That she was alone.

Angel climbed back into his car, confused. _What the hell is going on here? Why would she have me take her some where she didn't live?_ He wondered. "Buffy where are you?" He asked out loud.

Angel drove home and ran to his room. He pulled open all his desk drawers looking for it. "Where is it? I know I didn't throw it out." He said as he pulled papers from his drawers. "Ah ha!" He opened the booklet and scanned looking for her name. "Summers, Summers." He mumbled. What the hell, why isn't she here?" He sighed and tossed the booklet on the floor. _Damnit Buffy, where are you? _He wondered as he laid on his bed staring at the ceiling. "Please be alright baby. Please." He whispered before falling into a restless sleep.

Later that Night

Angel woke to the ringing of his phone. "Hello?" He grumbled into the phone.

"Angel?" Buffy's voice came through the phone.

"Buffy?" He asked, sitting up in his bed. The sun had long fallen under the horizon and though he had finally fallen asleep some time ago, he felt no less rested. Hearing Buffy's worried voice over the phone only made his heart swell in pain, the thoughts of something horrible happening to her made him want to cry out. "Buffy baby what's wrong? Where are you?" He asked.

"I…Angel please help me." She whispered.

"Where are you baby?" He asked already slipping his feet back into his sneakers.

"I'm on Main, behind the Ice Cream Shop." She told him.

"I'll be there in ten minutes." He said as he grabbed his keys and headed out.


	4. Angel to the Rescue

Main Street

"Buffy?" Angel called as he entered the alley behind the Ice Cream Shop. When she didn't answer he became more worried and looked around for her. He found her slumped on a crate. Blood covered her hair and body. Her clothes were torn. She looked a mess. "OH god baby." He said rushing towards her. "Buffy baby, look at me." He said pushing the hair from her face and picking her up. He checked her pulse. _Still there. _Angel turned and headed to his car.

Angel pulled up his driveway. _Thank god my parents are away. I hope Faith is gone too._ He went around the car and picked Buffy up and took her to his house. Once inside Angel went straight to his room and laid Buffy on his bed. He headed to the bathroom and got the first aid kit and a wash cloth. When he entered his room he sat next to her and washed her face and bandaged all of her cuts. "God baby who did this to you?" He asked once as he wiped the dried blood of off a nasty gash across her stomach.

Once he was done he took off her shredded clothes and placed her in a pair of boxers and one of his dress shirts. "Sorry baby." He said as he gently undressed and re-dressed her.

Once finished with that he pulled her under the covers. Angel then went into the bathroom and showered. After getting out he changed into a pair of drawstring pants and climbed into bed with Buffy. Pulling her to his body he feel asleep. Buffy tucked into his arms.

Buffy woke in the middle of the night tossing and turning and screaming. "NO! Please NO!" She yelled.

Angel woke to her screams and shook her hoping to bring her out of her nightmarish hell. "Buffy baby wake up." He said shaking her.

Buffy's eyes popped open. "Angel?" She whispered as she dug her head into his chest and cried.

"Shh…it's okay baby. I'm here, it's all going to be okay." He said holding her.

Once Buffy's sobs subsided Buffy laid back down next to Angel. "I'm sorry." She mumbled.

"It's okay. You want to tell me what happened tonight?" He asked her, playing with her hair.

"Not really." She told him truthfully.

"Okay, well you know you can tell me." He said pulling her closer to him. "For now, let's just get some sleep."

Buffy nodded against his chest and the two fell back to sleep.

The Following Morning

Angel woke to the feeling of someone moving in his bed. His arm snapped out to pull the person back against him. "Where are you going?" He asked, eyes still closed.

"Bathroom." Buffy mumbled before removing his arm and heading out the room.

Seconds later Buffy's head popped back into the room. "Where is it?" She asked with a blush.

"Down the hall last door on your left." He mumbled before digging his head underneath the pillow.

Buffy entered the bathroom and looked at her self in the mirror. Her hair was a mess and she had a cut across her forehead. Buffy looked down when she felt the huge bandage across her stomach. Memories of the night before flooded her mind and Buffy dropped to the floor crying.

After a few minutes Buffy stood and took her clothes off. She peeled the bandages off and climbed into the shower. Buffy showered and washed her hair, making sure to get all the dirt and blood off. When the water began to turn cold she shut the water off and climbed out. Wrapping one of the big fluffy towels around her and wrapping another around her hair, she walked out and back into Angel's room.

"Angel do you have something I can wear home?" She asked as she walked into his room.

"Yeah." He said getting up. He looked at her beautiful body wrapped in a towel. Beads of water flowing down her chest. _God I just want to lick them off of her_. He thought. Angel cleared his throat and walked over to the dresser. He pulled out a pair of boxers and gave her another dress shirt. "Here. I think these are the only things that wont fall off of you." He said with a smile.

"Thanks." She smiled grabbing the clothes.

"No problem." He answered as she pulled the boxers up under the towel and then put the shirt on over the towel buttoning it up and then pulling the towel out from underneath. Taking her hair out of the towel she shook her head and ran her fingers through it.

"So…you want breakfast?" He asked her.

"Um…yeah but first can you give me the first aid kit, I need to re-bandage my stomach." She told him as blood began to seep through his shirt.

"Oh god." He said grabbing her and sitting her on his bed. "Lift up your shirt." He told her as he moved toward the bed with the first aid kit.

Buffy did as she was told and watched as Angel gently bandaged her wound.

When he was done he passed his fingers gently over the bandage. "Better?" He asked.

"Yeah, sorry for getting blood on your shirt." She said standing.

"No problem. Here." He said pulling out a sweater and handing it to her.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"Buffy what happened last night?" He asked.


	5. Stories

Buffy looked down at her feet which began to look oddly interesting to her at the moment. "I just…"

Angel moved in closer to her sitting on the edge of the bed and pulling her to sit next to him. "It's okay Buffy, you can tell me." He whispered softly.

Buffy nodded and continued. "Last night after I left her…I felt…I felt like I needed to do something. I didn't want to go home so early so I went to this guys house. David. David is…well technically he's my dealer, but he…he's really nice to me. He knows about my step dad and whenever I need a place to crash he offers me the couch. He's never turned me away, unless he's got a girl in his bed that is." She said with a smile. "Anyways so last night I went to his place to hang. We did a line."

"A line?"

"Coke"

"Oh."

"Anyways we did a line and then laid down to watch tv. As usual we ended up having sex and after we fell asleep on the couch. I woke up at around 3am and then headed home. When I got there Ethan was fucking some girl on my moms couch." She told him. Taking a deep breath she continued. "My mom's out of town for the week doing some art buying or something and well… Ethan thought it would be a great time to fuck someone else in my mom's house. When I slammed the door in anger and he looked up. The women he was fucking grabbed her clothes and yelled at me to go away. I yelled back and told her to leave my mothers house. She gasped in surprise and left. Ethan got pissed off and yelled at me. He told me that since he didn't get to finish I was going to have to do it. So he grabbed my arm and threw me onto the couch." She took another deep breath.

Angel could tell this was hard for her, but he needed to know what happened so that he could beat the shit out of this guy. "It's okay take your time."

"He ripped my shirt and my bra and started to kiss my chest." A tear streamed down her cheek.

"He then pulled at my pants. When I kicked him away he grabbed a lamp and hit me with it over the head. Then everything was black. When I woke up it was the middle of the day, my pants were at my ankles, my panties were ripped and I had a huge cut across my stomach. I pulled up my jeans, held me shirt to me and ran. I planned to go to Willows, but remembered she had guest. Xander would freak if he saw me like this and would probably call the cops. I didn't feel comfortable with calling Oz and David would probably shoot Ethan if I showed up at his place like this. I wondered around town for a little bit trying to find somewhere to go that wasn't back home. You…you were the only person I could think of that could help me. I wasn't…I wasn't sure if you would, but I had to try." She finished with a big sigh and laid back on his bed. "I'm sorry I dragged you into this." She mumbled.

Angel laid back next to her. "It's okay. I'm glad you called me. I was looking for you all day yesterday. I went to the house you had me take you to the other night and well an old lady answered, said she didn't know you. Asked your friends about you, all they told me was you didn't come to school. I looked for your name in the student directory but it's not there." He told her.

"Why were you looking for me?" She asked.

"I was worried. When you didn't show at the library I figured you were avoiding me. When Willow told me that you hadn't shown to school I freaked. I was worried that he did something to you."

"Why would you even care?" She asked turning away from him. "You have all your rich friends and your beautiful rich girlfriend. Why would you care if some poor abused girl disappeared?" She asked, an angry tear rolling down her cheek.

Angel rolled over so that he was spooning her from behind. "Because I like you Buffy. Because I care when bad things happen to people. Especially someone as beautiful as you." He whispered into her ear.

His voice made Buffy shiver involuntary. She turned to face him. "You…you think I'm beautiful?"

"I know you are, baby."

Buffy blushed. No one had ever called her beautiful before.

Angel leaned down and kissed her softly.

When they pulled away Buffy smiled. "I should probably head home now. We've got school." She told him as she began to stand up.

"Let me take you home so you can grab some clothes. We still have some time. We could pick up some breakfast from McDonald's and then head to school." He suggested.

"Okay."

"Well wait a few while I go take a shower. I'll be right back." He said standing and heading to the bathroom.

Sunnydale High School

Angel pulled his navigator into the high school parking lot. "Here we are." Listen you're re-test isn't until this afternoon. Why don't we meet during lunch in the library and review." He told her as they grabbed their stuff.

"Sure. Thank you Angel." She said stepping out of the car and heading towards the quad to her friends.

"No problem." He said climbing out and heading towards his friends.

"Liam Angelus! What was that?" Cordelia Chase's voice rang from a nearby bench.

"What?" He asked coming closer to his friends.

"That!" She said pointing towards the general direction where Buffy walked off to.

"Nothing Cor, I saw her walking on the street and offered her a ride." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah sure." Cordelia stood up in a huff and stormed away, Harmony and the others following.

Angel turned to his sister and his friends. "What's up with her?"

"What the hell was that?" Gunn asked.

"Yeah bro since when do you do charity work?" Faith asked her brother.

"I was tutoring her." He replied glaring at his sister.

"This early in the morning?" Spike asked with a smirk.

"Well way I hear it she doesn't need any tutoring." Gunn said with a smirk.

Angel growled. "Whatever. I gotta go." He stormed off. His friends all laughing at him.

_**Note: Sorry for the touchy issue her guys but this is something I feel we all should be aware of. This stuff does happen, everyday to thousands of women. We must speak up. Hope you guys like it.**_


	6. AN

Authors Note: Hey guys someone sent me a message pointing out that I had left a huge chunk of my story out, so I posted it and reposted chap 4 but it's chap 5 now. Sorry for the confusion. Chap 3 is the new chap that I forgot to post. R & R Thanks Lessthanangelic.


	7. Coming Together

Library

"Giles?" Angel called as he came into the library at lunch.

"He had a meeting." Buffy called from her spot on the steps leading to the stacks.

"Oh…so how are you?" He asked as he placed his books on the counter.

"I'm okay. The guys freaked when they saw me." She told him.

"How are the cuts?" He asked, moving closer to her.

"Better, the one on my stomach still hurts." She told him. "What about you?" She asked looking up at him.

"I'm good. Cordelia was mad when she noticed that I had given you a ride. I don't know why though." He told her.

"Cause I'm poor and you're ruining her image." Buffy said seriously.

"Buffy that doesn't matter." He said stroking her hair from her face.

"So you can slum with friends?" She asked him.

"I was…well is that what we are?" He asked her.

Buffy looked up. "Umm…I don't know. There are some definite friend-like qualities going on here but…" She stammered.

Angel placed a finger on her lips to stop her. He leaned down closer to her ear and whispered. "I think we're friends, but I'd like to be a little bit more."

His voice on her neck made Buffy shiver in excitement. She turned her head slightly towards him. "What do you want then?" She asked with a sexy grin.

"You." He whispered before capturing her lips in his.

Angel's hands ran through her hair. Buffy's hands roamed over his back.

Angel pulled away leaving his forehead leaning against hers. "God, your lips feel…"

Buffy nodded her understanding.

"What do you want to do?" She asked him.

"I want to be with you Baby." He told her kissing her neck.

"What about Cordelia?"

"I'll break up with her tonight."

"She's going to chop your dick off." She giggled.

Angel growled and nibbled on her neck some more.

"Angel stop that you're going to give me a hickey." She told him pushing him away.

"So what's wrong you don't want my mark?" He asked moving away from her neck.

"No, I'm no one's property." She growled.

"We'll see about that." He said kissing her forehead.

"Aren't you supposed to be tutoring me?" She asked him.

"Yeah yeah. I kind of had other things in mind." He said with a smirk.

"Come on, if I don't pass this test I'll be kicked out." She said standing and moving to the study table.

"Fine, we'll study." He groaned following her to the table.

Later that Evening

"Cordelia, we need to talk." Angel said as he sat with Cordelia at the coffee shop.

"Sure baby." She said rubbing her hand on his arm.

"Cordelia." He said sternly pulling his arm away. "I want us to break up." He told her.

Cordelia looked like she was slapped. "What? Why?" She asked.

"I just…"  
"It's because of that poor bitch isn't it?" She growled.

"Cordelia don't call her that, you don't even know her."

"I know enough. Angel her mom works for some small art gallery. Her step-dad is a drunk who works at the factory." She said with disgust.

"Cordelia that doesn't matter. Besides this isn't any of your business."  
"The hell it's not! You're leaving me for some poor dirty slut." She yelled drawing attention to them.

"Cordelia will you just shut up already. Leave Buffy alone." He yelled back.

"This isn't over Liam Angelus." She said grabbing her purse and storming out.

Angel sighed running his hands through his hair.

Later that Night

Angel sat at his desk doing his homework when his phone began to ring. "Hello?"

"Angel guess what…I got a B!" Buffy's voice yelled through the phone.

"That's great baby. I'm so happy for you. I told you, you could do it." He told her.

"Thank you so much Angel."

"No problem."

"So what are you doing?" She asked innocently.

Angel chuckled. "Doing home work."

"Did you do what you said you were going to do?" She asked.

"What?" He knew exactly what she was talking about but he wanted to play with her for a while.

"You know what it is."

"Umm…take a shower. No not yet."

"Angel." She whined.

Angel just chuckled. "Yeah baby I did."

Buffy released a heavy sigh. "So what does that mean for us?" She asked.

"Well like I said earlier. I want you Buffy. I want to be with you. Now we can."

Buffy nodded even though he couldn't see her. "So…"

"We'll start slow. How about a date tomorrow?" He asked her.

"Um…okay. Where to?"

"How about dinner and a movie?" He asked.

"Okay. Um where do you want to go to dinner?" She asked him.

"There's this great little Italian place off of main street."

"Angel are you joking? That place is…it's too expensive."

"Baby don't worry about that."

Buffy was silent for a minute. "I forgot." She mumbled.

"Baby is that alright? You want to go somewhere else?" He asked her.

"It's okay. I'm fine. I'll just have to get something to wear first."

"How about we get together for breakfast then go to the mall get you something to wear for dinner." He suggested.

"Angel no, you don't have to..."  
"I want to baby. I want to give you everything." He told her.

"Okay pick me up at eight?"

"Sure thing. Now go to sleep. I'll see you later."

Buffy laughed. "Angel it's seven o'clock on a Friday night."

"Oh yeah. Well I want to finish up here. What are you doing tonight then?"

"I don't know I'll find something to do."

"Okay well be careful baby."

"I will."

Then Angel heard the click of the phone hanging up. He sighed and places his phone back on the cradle. _I really should tell here how I feel about the drug thing and I don't want her going to that rank bar, what's it called, oh yeah, The Fish Tank. God, but I can't just start telling her what to do. We're not even officially dating yet, not technically anyway. Grrr._ Angel grabbed his phone and dialed.

"'Ello?" A gruffy old man picked up.

"Hi is Buffy there?"

"Buffy!" Ethan yelled.

"What!" Angel heard Buffy's voice yell.

"Come get the fucking phone you stupid little whore. It's one of your pimps."

"Fuck you." Angel heard Buffy say before picking up the phone. "What?" She growled.

"Sorry babe, just wanted to know if you wanted to come over tonight." Angel asked hoping that her step father wouldn't get mad and do something to her cause he called.

"Actually I was on my way to see someone."

"Buffy…I want to talk to you about that. Can you just come here first?" He asked.

"Um…sure. I'll be there in fifteen."

"Okay. See ya."

"Yeah." And she hung up.

_**AN: Hey guys I hope you enjoyed the chap. I've given you guys some B/A are you happy now? As a fanfic writer I always feel the need to follow in Joss' footsteps and make them go through as much pain and drama as possible, so sorry, but this is not over. But don't worry all will end with a nice B/A couple all happy, well mostly. Anyways just hope you guys stick around and enjoy. R&R Please. **_


	8. Promises

Angelus Mansion

"Hey Buffy." Angel said as he opened the door to let her in.

"Hey."

Buffy was dressed in a short tight black leather mini skirt, a red leather halter top, and her black leather combat boots.

"You look nice babe." He said giving her a kiss on the lips.

"I know." She said with a smirk. "So what's up?" She asked following him into the living room.

"Buffy I wanted to talk to you about something." He said as they took their seat on the couch.

"I figured as much. What is it you wanted to talk about?" She asked taking a seat next to him.

Angel didn't miss the fact that her skirt road up a little bit as she sat. "Um…well…Buffy I know I have no right to tell you what to do. I mean we haven't even gone on our first date, but there's some things that…you do. That I'm not into. Things I want you to stop doing."

Buffy stood up angrily. "You're right, you have no right to tell me what I can and can not do." She yelled.

"Buffy please just sit down and hear me out." He said tugging on her hand and bringing her to sit back down next to him.

Buffy sighed and flopped back down on the couch. She looked at him through the corner of her eye. "What do you want me to stop doing?" She asked.

"Drugs." He said.

"Whoa, what do you mean drugs? Which ones?" She asked.

"All of it."

Buffy's jaw fell to the ground. "Are you serious? Angel I can't just stop. I've been…Angel please…you don't understand, I need them. At least let me keep using the coke." She said to him.

"Sorry baby but I can't be with a druggie. I can't watch you destroy your life with drugs." He told her.

Buffy looked down at him, tears coming to her eyes. "Angel, you know how my life is. Coke is my escape. It's helped me deal with all this bull shit that is my life. I can't cope with out it." She told him, her head still down.

Angel put his fingers under her chin, lifting her face he looked into her eyes. "Buffy, I promise you that if you stop, with me, you won't need coke. I'll be here for you, whenever you need me." He told her.

Buffy looked at him. "Angel…I don't think I could stop." She told him.

"Why not?" He asked moving his hands from her chin.

Buffy felt suddenly cold at the loss of contact. "I've been on it for so long Angel. I can't just quit. Trust me I've tried." She told him, truthfully.

Back sophomore year she tried to stop, Willow and Xander ganged up on her, told her they loved her and that she could be so much more than just a coke head. She broke down and tried to quit. The first day she threw up all day. She was constantly sweating, shaking and itchy. She couldn't take it. After a week she was back at David's house doing line after line.

"Buffy please, try again for me. I'll help you as much as you need. If you want to get professional help I'll help you." He told her.

Buffy looked at the pleading look in Angel's eyes. "I'll try." She told him.

A huge smiled spread across Angel's face as he wrapped her up in his arms. He kissed her softly then pulled away. "So what do you want to do tonight?" He asked her.

"Well I still need to go and see David." She told him.

Angel looked back at her. "Why, Buffy you said you'd quit."

"I know Angel but I still need to see him. I made plans with him I'm not just going to flake. Besides it's not like that is the only thing we do. We do other things also." She told him.

"Like what?"

"We hang out and talk, watch tv." She told him.

Angel looked down at her. "You watch tv in that?" He said pointing to her mini skirt.

"Yeah why not?" She asked.

"Buffy…are you…" He sighed, he had to ask this question, but he didn't want the answer. He already knew what it was and he didn't like it. "Are you and David…intimate?" He asked.

"Intimate?" She asked with a laugh. "Angel, we fuck. Nothing intimate about that." She told him.

"Well are you planning to…tonight?" He asked.

"Well that was the general idea, maybe some lines but since I can't do that anymore."

Angel looked hurt. _She was going to sleep with someone else, right before our date?_ "Buffy I was kind of hoping we'd become exclusive." He told her.

Buffy smiled. "Okay." She said shrugging her shoulders. A smile on her lips.

Angel looked at her face and smiled. "You weren't planning on sleeping with him tonight were you?" He asked.

"Why would you ask that?" She asked innocently.

"You just wanted me to say we were exclusive."

Buffy giggled and kissed him on the lips.

Angel pulled away. "So what do you want to do tonight babe?"

"Want to go out?" She asked him.

"Actually…" he started, running a hand down her cheek. Bringing his mouth down to her neck, he whispered. "I'd like to stay in."

Buffy shivered in excitement. "And do what?" She asked rubbing her hand over his crotch.

"You know what I want to do." He said sucking on her earlobe.

"You sure you can handle me?" She asked with a little smirk.

"Oh I think I can." He said nodding against her neck.

Suddenly they heard some one clear their throat. The couple looked up to see the bemused looks of Faith and Spike.

"Tisk tisk, if mom could see you now." Faith said to her brother.

"Shut up Faith. " He said looking at his sister. "What's up Spike."

Spike only nodded. Never taking his eyes off of Buffy.

"Well we'll be upstairs. Oh don't forget that mom and dad get back tomorrow." Faith said pulling her boyfriend with her up to her room.

"Careful." Angel yelled.

"You too." She yelled back.

Angel looked over at Buffy. She hadn't made a sound since Faith and Spike had some in. "Buffy?"

Buffy looked up at him startled. "Huh?"

"Buffy are you okay?" He asked her.

"Yeah I'm fine." She said standing. "Um…I'm going to meet Willow and Xander at the Bronze." She said moving towards the foyer.

"Buffy wait…what's wrong?" He asked pulling her to face him.

"Nothing…I just thought I should see my friends." She told him.

"Buffy you sure you're okay?" He asked her.

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Okay well than I'll see you tomorrow morning." He said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah."

About Hour Later

Angel walked into the Bronze. He'd been bored with the sound of his sister and his friend having loud sex down the hall, so he got dressed and headed to the Bronze.

Angel looked around for Buffy and her friends. He spotted Willow and Xander sitting at a table and moved to them. "Hi Willow, um is Buffy here?" He asked.

Willow barely took her eyes off the stage where Oz was playing as she answered, "No, haven't seen her tonight."

"Oh, she said she'd be here." He told her.

Xander looked over at Angel. "Listen Liam, she's not here. Haven't seen here. She' probably with her dealer." He said bitterly.

Angel nodded and left.

Angel drove to the Summers/Rayne house looking for Buffy. There was only one little light coming from a small window on the side of the small house. He moved to the little window and knocked knowing it was Buffy's room. When she didn't open he tried the window. It was unlocked so he climbed in. Angel looked around the dingy room. Her closet was full of tight leather clothes in black, and red. There was a small twin bed that looked like it had been through a war. Here was a small dresser with a mirror. Angel moved pass the bed to look at the things on her dresser when he tripped over something. He looked down to see Buffy lying on the floor. Blood seeping from the open wound under her stomach, right above her uterus. "Buffy!" Angel yelled dropping to the floor and checking her pulse. Strong. "Buffy come on, wake up." He yelled.

Buffy's eyes flew open and she looked at Angel. "Angel what are you doing here?" She asked as she covered her cuts with her hand.

"Buffy what happened? Was it your step dad again?" He asked worriedly.

Buffy shook her head. "No Angel it wasn't. I'm fine. Just cuts from last time is all." She said standing.

Angel looked at the floor. "Really, so why is there a bloody razor blade on the floor?" He asked.

Buffy looked back at him. "Angel…get out!" She yelled.

"What?" Angel asked shocked. "Buffy I'm not leaving until I get some explanations." He told her.

"I don't owe you any explanations!" She yelled at him. "Now LEAVE!" She said pointing towards the window.

"Fine. If that's what you want." He said heading towards the window and climbing out.

Once Angel was gone, Buffy's bedroom door flew open. "What the FUCK is going on in here?" Ethan yelled.

"Fuck you." Buffy growled as she buttoned her jeans.

"What? One of your clients not want to pay?" He asked with a laugh.

"You're such an ass." She growled back at him.

Ethan moved closer and grabbed her by the hair. He turned her around and slammed her head into the door, knocking her out. "You need to learn some respect." He said kneeling down and turning her face up.

Angel heard the yelling on his way to the car and ran back to her room. He climbed in just in time to see Ethan try to pull down her pants.

"HEY back off!" Angel said running towards Ethan and tackling him to the floor.

Ethan pushed Angel off and fixed himself. "What happen, you can't share your bitches?" He asked with a laugh.

Angel struck and punched Ethan right across the jaw. "Don't you EVER touch her again." Angel yelled as he bent down and picked up Buffy.

Ethan was slumped against the floor rubbing his jaw. "You can't protect her from me." He said with a laugh as he spit out some blood.

"Watch me." He growled as he climbed out of the window, Buffy in his arms.

Angelus Mansion

Angel laid Buffy on his bed and tucked her under the covers. He left the room to take a shower.

When Buffy woke she was alone in Angel's room. "What the hell?" She asked sitting up.

"Hey you okay?" Angel's voice came from across the room. He was sitting at his desk reading a book.

"What happened?" She asked rubbing the lump on her head.

"You and Ethan got into a fight after I left, he knocked you out. I heard the yelling and came back. When I got there he was trying to take your pants off. I punched him, grabbed you and left." He told her putting his book down and heading towards her.

"Yeah that's me the damsel in distress." She mumbled. "I don't need you to save me."

Angel smiled. "I know, but I like to." He said sitting next to her on the bed. "How's your head?" He asked rubbing the lump.

"Hurts."

"Buffy…what happened?" He asked her.

"What do you mean?" She asked him.

"Before I left…when I found you on the floor. Did you do that to yourself?" He asked, even though he already knew the answer.

Buffy looked down. "Yes."

"Why?"

Buffy looked up at him. "Cause it helps with the pain that I go through in my life." She told him looking him straight in the eyes.

Angel saw the seriousness in her eyes and sighed. "Buffy there are other ways to deal with things like that."

"I know but you told me you don't want me to do drugs anymore."

"Other than drugs and alcohol." He told her.

Buffy thought about it for a second. "Sex?" She asked.

Angel shook his head. "Buffy talking about it. Going out and having safe fun. It's possible. Things like that will take your mind off of everything else." He told her, taking one of her hands in his. "If you want to do the sex thing though, I wouldn't mind helping." He said with a smirk.

"Angel if I talked to some one about this, they'd probably lock me up somewhere for the rest of my life." She told him.

"You don't know that Buffy." He told her.

"Angel, I don't want to talk to anyone." She told him.

"Not even me?" He asked.

Buffy stood up and ran a shaky hand through her hair. "Angel I can't talk to you about things like this. You…you don't know what its like." She told him.

Angel stood up and pulled his shirt off revealing two long scars going across his chest. "Three years ago one of my closet friends died. Doyle. He and I were in LA and we got jumped. They tried to shot at me and Doyle jumped in front of the bullet. It hit him in the brain and killed in on the spot. I felt so guilty. His parents and sister hated me. I couldn't deal with it, my best friend died for me." He told her, the memories causing tears to come to his eyes. "I became depressed and started doing the same thing. That's how I met Spike." He told her.

Buffy moved closer to him and ran an hand along his long scars. "You did this?" She asked looking up into his eyes.

He only nodded.

Buffy unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans. Pushing them down she showed him the long red cut he had seen earlier. Along with several little holes and cuts.

Angel moved closer to her and touched them. "These the only ones?" He whispered.

Buffy shook her head and pushed her jeans down further. There running along the top of her thigh was a long cut that ran from her hip to the inside of her thigh.

Angel looked at the scar. The feelings he had thought he'd pushed away came back. Seeing such a long, delicate scar turned him on. "Nicely done. I never even saw it while that skirt on."

"What about you?" She asked him. She hated to admit it but the scars on his chest turned her on.

Angel lifted his arm, there was one running along his bicep.  
Buffy ran a nail along the scar. "What'd you use?" She asked, her voice husky with need.

"A bottle cap."

"Interesting."

"These?" She asked pointing to the ones on his chest.

"Switchblade." He ran a hand along her thigh. "How about this one?" He asked. His voice thick with lust.

"A 40." She told him.

Angel couldn't take it anymore. Seeing her with her pants down by her knees, no underwear, showing him her scars. Angel bent down and captured her lips with his in a passionate kiss.  
Buffy jumped up and brought her legs around his hips and they fell onto the bed.


	9. Parents Ruin Everything

"LIAM ANGELUS!" Angel's mother screamed from Angel's door.

Angel and Buffy stopped what they were doing and looked up at a very angry mother.

"Mom…what…what are you doing back?" He asked as he climbed out of bed and fixed his pants, trying to hide the bulge from his mother.

"Liam Angelus what the hell is going on here?" His mother yelled.

Angel cringed at the use of his full name. "Mom I can explain."

"Oh this one should be good." She looked over at the blonde. "What are you still doing here? Get out of here before I call YOUR mother." She yelled.

Buffy looked over at Angel, grabbed her shoes and ran out of Angel's room.

"Downstairs, right now." She yelled before storming out of his room. He heard his mother yell, "Faith Angelus!" Moments later he saw Spike run down the hall holding his shirt and jacket in his hands.

Angel sighed and put his t-shirt back on. "Oh this will be fun."

Angel took a seat next to Faith on the couch. Their mother was pacing the floor, their father sat in a seat across from them, an angry look on his face.

"You two…I'm so disappointed in you two." Their mother said as she shook her head. "I thought we could leave you two here for a week and you two would be okay, but obviously I was wrong." She continued. She looked over at her children. "What were you two thinking, or where you thinking at all?" She yelled once again.

"Mom…" Faith said but closed her mouth when she realized she had nothing to say.

"Faith you're grounded for a week." Their mother said. "Now go to your room." She told her daughter.

Once Faith was gone she turned to Angel. "Liam Angelus, how could you do something like that?" She asked her son. "I thought we raised you to respect women, instead you mess around with that little druggie behind that lovely Chase girls' back. How could you do that to her?" His mother asked.

"I broke up with Cordelia mom." He told her.

"You WHAT!" She yelled. "Why would you do such a thing?" She asked.

"Because I don't love her mom, I love Buffy."

"Buffy Summers Rayne?" His father finally spoke up.

Angel only nodded. _Here is comes._

"That girl is not good enough for you son. Her father left her, her step father works for my factory, well did until we were forced to fire him because he would constantly come to work drunk. She's nothing but a poor girl." His father said in disgust.

"Not only poor but a drug user and a whore. I've seen her around town in those leather clothes, always on some kind of high, her body wrapped around some young man." His mother added with a shake of her head.

"Mom you don't know Buffy. I love her." He told his parents.

"In love with her, son you don't even know what love is." His mother waved his comment off with a flick of her wrist.

"Love or not, I forbid you to see her ever again." His father told her.

"Not happening." Angel said sternly.

"You will do as I say boy." His father said angrily.

"Can't…won't. Besides I can't NOT see her, we go to the same school, we have class together and I'm her tutor." He told them.

"That damn cousin of mine." His mother shook her head.

"Leave uncle Giles alone mom." He told his mother.

"He's constantly trying to mess things up." She told him.

"He's not messing anything up. He doesn't even know about us. He asked me to tutor her cause we're in the same class and he promised her mother that he'd try to help her."

"And what you're the only one in that school capable to do so?"

"She's had others…mother that's beside the point." He stood and shook his head. "I love her and there is nothing you can do to keep me from her." He said angrily.

"Fine you don't wish to abide by my rules while in my house, then you can leave." His father yelled.

Angel's face fell. _He's kicking me out cause my girlfriends poor?_ Angel couldn't believe it. He looked over at his mother, her head was down but he knew she was crying.

Angel nodded and turned up the stairs to his room. He grabbed his duffle bag, threw some clothes into it. He grabbed his wallet and pocketed it. He grabbed his book bag and turned to leave.

"You're really going to leave, because of her?" Faith asked from her spot in his doorway.

"I love her Faith." He told his sister.

"You barely knew her a few days ago, now you love her?" She was hurt. Her brother was leaving them for some girl.

"Faith, they've always pushed us around, told us what to do, who to be with…I won't let them take her away from me, because of something so stupid as how much money her parents make." He told his sister. Walking towards her he pulled her into a hug.

A tear escaped Faith's eye. "I don't want you to go." She told him.

"I know. I love you and I'll still see you at school." He told her, rubbing her back.

"Where are you going to go?" She asked, pulling away to wipe her tears away.

"A hotel for tonight, I'll figure everything else out tomorrow." He told her.

Faith reached into her pocket and pulled out a wad of bills. "Here this is all I have left from the money they gave us before they left." She said handing them to him.

"Faith, I'm good. It's okay." He said pushing the money back into her hands.

"Please take it." She pleaded with him, fresh tears springing up into her eyes.

Angel nodded and pocketed the money. He kissed her forehead. "I love you." He whispered before leaving.

Buffy looked up from her history book at the sound of tapping on her window. She opened it when she noticed Angel outside. "Angel what are you doing here?" She whispered, looking behind her.

"I'm okay. Actually I wanted to know if you wanted to come with me." He asked climbing into her room.

"What?"

"My parents kicked me out, anyways I'm going to spend the night in a hotel, wanted to know if you'd come with." He asked her.

Buffy looked at him then smiled. "Sure." She said.

"Good, pack a bag." He told her as he sat on her bed.

Buffy grabbed a duffle from her closet and began throwing clothes and underwear into the bag. She shoved her combat boots in as well and a t-shirt to sleep in. She leaned over Angel on the bed and grabbed her pink pig, Mr. Gordo.

She snuck out the room and came back with her tooth brush and personal belongings.

"Ready?" Angel asked as she zipped her bag.

"Yup." She said slipping her feet into her sneakers.

"Come on." He said grabbing her bag and then her hand.

About ten minutes later Angel pulled up to a beautiful hotel. He looked at Buffy, asleep in her seat. _She looks so peaceful._ He climbed out, handed his keys to the valet and walked around to Buffy's side and picked her up. "Our bags are in the back." He told the valet.

Angel walked into the hotel lobby and went straight to the receptionist desk. "Hello, I need a room." He told the young women.

"Of course Sr. for how long will you be staying with us?"

"A week."

"How many beds?"

"One. King please."

"No problem." She typed some things into the computer. "Your name?"

"Liam Angelus."

"And your guest?"  
"Buffy Summers." He said with a smile.

The young women nodded and typed some more. "You're all set. Here are your keys." She said handing him two cards. "You're room is 5A."

"Thank you." He said turning around and facing the bellhop, he moved towards the elevator.

Once inside he laid Buffy on the bed and tipped the bellhop. He shut the door and turned back to Buffy.

He removed her shoes and pulled her under the blankets. After digging in her bag for a minute he found her stuffed pig and placed it next to her on the bed. Going around to the other side, he removed his shirt and shoes and climbed in next to her.


	10. Shopping is the Key

The following morning Buffy woke to the feel of someone's heart beating under her head. She opened her eyes and noticed that she had no clue where the hell she was.

Buffy lifted her head and looked at Angel. He was sleeping. _God he's so handsome._ She thought. Sliding out of from under the covers she placed her feet on the floor. Buffy looked down when she noticed that she had stepped on something. Smiling she picked Mr. Gordo up and placed him in Angel's arms. Smiling she picked up her bag and headed to the bathroom for a shower.

A few minutes later she came out in a towel.

"Hey I was wondering where you went." Angel said running his hands through her hair.

"I needed to shower." She told him towel drying her hair with one of the fluffy towels. She walked over to the vanity in one of the hotels white bath robes. "God that shower was so good."

"Glad you enjoyed it." He said putting his head back under the pillow and groaning.

Buffy looked over at him and her smile faded. She got up and climbed into bed next to him. Peeking under his pillow she whispered. "Come out, come out, where ever you are."

"Leave me alone." He said swatting her away from his pillow.

"Angel I didn't come with you to be ignored. Why the hell did you ask me to come if you were just going to lie in bed all day?" She asked.

Angel peered out from under his pillow at her. "I just…god Buffy my parents kicked me out." He said with a frown on his face.

Buffy leaned over and placed her hand on his, squeezing it gently. "Why?"

Angel looked down at the bed. "No reason that I want to discuss right now." He said standing. "How about we go into LA today?" He asked her.

Buffy looked up. "Um…sure. What do you want to do?" She asked.

"How about we go shopping, then to a movie and some dinner?" He asked her.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yeah baby, why not?" He asked sitting down next to her.

"Angel I need to ask you something and I want an honest answer." She told him.

Angel nodded.

"Did your parents kick you out cause you were dating me?" She asked.

Angel was silent for a moment before standing. "I'm going to shower. Get ready."

"Angel!" She yelled standing up.

Angel slowly turned to look back at him, his eyes said. He only nodded.

Buffy looked at him, nodded her head and started throwing her stuff back into her bag. "Angel go home. Go back to your parents and forget you ever met me." She said as she pulled her jeans back on.

"What, Buffy, why?" He asked.

"Angel do yourself a favor and just go home." She said as she pulled on a shirt and then tied up her boots.

"Buffy I don't understand."

"Angel you have so much going for you. Your parents are right to not want you to date me. I'm a loose, druggie with no type of prospects for the future. You should be with someone like Cordelia." She said as she zipped up her bag and headed for the door. "I'll see you in history class. Have a good weekend." She said before slamming the door.

Once out in the hall Buffy leaned against the wall and sighed, tears streaming down her cheeks.

A second later Angel came outside. He noticed her there and he pulled her into the room.

"Angel let go of me." She yelled as he yanked on her arm.

"Buffy I'm not going anywhere and neither are you." He said pushing her onto the loveseat.

"What the hell?" She yelled as she stumbled into the chair. "Angel what the hell is your problem?" She growled.

"My problem? My problem is that everyone seems to know exactly what's the best for me with out letting me make any decisions for myself. I'm eighteen years old. I can think for myself." He growled back as he paced in front of her.

"Angel you and I…we don't fit, you can do so much better than me." She told him gently.

"Buffy shut up. You don't know me well enough to say who I do and do not belong with." He yelled.

Buffy stood up and laid a hand on his arm to calm him. "Angel. Angel look at me." When he only averted his eyes she moved to stand in front of him. "Angel, you're rich, I'm the proverbial girl from the other side of the tracks. You have such a bright future ahead of you and I won't let you risk losing them because of me." She told him.

Angel finally met her gaze. He took her hands in his and looked her in the eyes. "Buffy I love you." He told her.

Buffy's face paled and she pulled back in shock. "What?" She asked in shock.

"I love you Buffy. I can't help myself. You're just…I don't know there's just something about you that makes my palms sweat, my heart beat faster." He said moving closer to her. "All I can think about most of the time is kissing you." He said before leaning down and bringing his lips to hers.

Buffy pulled away panting. "Angel…I…"

Angel brought a finger to her lips. "Shh baby you don't need to say anything. Just…please don't leave me." He said sadly.

Buffy only nodded and then let him wrap her in his embrace.

"So do you want to come with me to LA for the day?" He asked.

Buffy nodded her head against his chest. "I would love to." She said with a smile.

"Okay I'm going to take a shower." He said pulling away and grabbing his things.

She grabbed her bag and pulled out her brush.

Buffy and Angel walked through the streets of Los Angeles. Angel had a bunch a bags from various shops in his hands. Every time he noticed her look at a store, he's suggest she go in and he'd buy her something. They had been to about ten different shops. At first she was hesitant, but now she had no problem trying things on and showing Angel how sexy she looked in it, which she knew would make him want to buy it for her.

"How about lunch?" He asked her.

"Sure, what do you want?" She asked him.

"Nothing to heavy I want to save our appetites for dinner." He said as they continued to move through the throngs of people.

"How about Pizza?" She asked him.

Angel smiled. "Pizza it is." He said as he turned into the nearest pizza place. "Come on."

After lunch they headed back to the hotel.

"God Angel thank you so much for everything." She said smiling as she ruffled through the bags.

Angel smiled as he watched her take things out and press it against her body. "So where are we going to dinner?" She asked as she pulled a mid thigh length black cocktail dress.

"It's a surprise." He said coming up behind her and kissing her neck.

"If you continue that we're not going to make it out of this room." She giggled.

"Well maybe we can have dinner up here then?" He said as he continued to kiss her neck.

"No way. I want to wear this dress. Who knows when I'll have a chance to dress up like this again." She said with a smile.

"Fine." He mumbled as he pulled away.

Buffy smiled and turned to face him. "So when are we going out to dinner?" She asked him.

"Um how's five sound to you?" He asked.

Buffy looked behind her shoulder at the clock. "Well then I should start getting ready." She said as she grabbed her stuff and headed to the shower.

"Buffy it's only three." He said after her.

"Don't remind me." She yelled as she ran into the bathroom.

Angel shook his head in amusement and turned on the television.

Two Hours Later

Angel stood in front of the bathroom door, knocking. "Buffy it's five, we're going to be late for dinner."

"I'll be out in a minute."

"Buffy you've been in there since three o'clock this afternoon." He sighed.

Suddenly he heard the door unlock and out came Buffy. _Holy shit._ He thought as his pants suddenly became too tight. "Buffy…you look…amazing." He breathed out.

Buffy smiled as she stepped out of the bathroom. She had her hair straight down her back with only a few curls. The cocktail dress came up to her knees and dipped low showing some cleavage but not too much. Her back was bare. She had a little bit of make up, and her lips were painted with a pale brown. She twirled in front of the full length mirror in the room. "Do you really think so?"

Angel moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Laying his head on her shoulder he looked at them in the mirror. "You're a vision." He said kissing her shoulder.

"Angel stop that." She said swatting him on the arm.

"Well I suggest we head out now, or we're going to miss dinner." He told her as he turned towards his bag. "But first, put this on." He said as he handed her a large jewelry box.

"Angel what is this?" She asked taking the box from him.

"Open it."

Buffy opened the black velvet box and gasped. It was a gold heart necklace with heart earrings and a heart bracelet. "Oh my god Angel…it's beautiful." She said in awe. "When…when did you get this?" She asked him.

Angel took the box and removed the contents. Handing her the earrings, he undid the clasp of the necklace and moved behind her. "Today while you were looking at shoes."

"You said you had to use the bathroom." She said to him smiling as he clasped the bracelet onto her wrist.

"I lied." He replied with a blindingly bright smile of his own.

Buffy turned back to the mirror. "Angel it's beautiful." She said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Only the best for my baby." He said kissing her softly. "Come on. I want to show you off to the world." He said wrapping her around in the shawl and leading and handing her, her small black purse.

"Thank you kind sr." She said with a smile as she took his offered arm.


	11. Confessions

Later that night Buffy and Angel entered the room. Buffy was half asleep on Angel's arm. Angel led her to the bed and laid her down.

Buffy moaned when Angel let go of her waist. "Where you going?" She mumbled, eyes still closed.

"I'm going to take a shower. Sleep baby." He said as he took of his jacket and laid it on the chair.

Buffy didn't respond.

Angel climbed into the shower and let the warm water hit his body. _How can my parents be so blind to the beauty that lies within Buffy Summers?_ He wondered.

Angel ran a hand through his wet hair. _She's so beautiful it's horrible that her life isn't full of beautiful things. She deserves nice clothes, romantic dinners._ Angel decided in that moment that he would do everything in his power to give Buffy just that. The life she deserved.

Angel got out and wrapped a towel around his waist. Running another through his hair, he exited the bathroom. He changed into a pair of silk drawstring pants and noticed Buffy hadn't moved since he placed her on the bed. He moved closer to her and took her shoes off. Angel lifted the comforter and covered her, then climbed in next to her. He pulled the covers up and then moved to spoon Buffy from behind. Kissing her hair he whispered into her ear, "I love you" and then fell asleep.

Buffy laid still. _Did he just say he loved me?_ Buffy hadn't really been asleep when he entered the room from his shower. She loved to feel him touching her and didn't say anything as he removed her shoes and covered her. When she heard the words, 'I love you' come from his lips she froze. _Oh god._

Buffy got up to the sound of the alarm. She groaned, reached out a hand and shut it off. She turned over and curled back into Angel's arms. "Why did you turn on the alarm?" She mumbled into his chest.

"Sorry." He said running his hands through her hair. "I forgot to change it." He replied. "What time is it anyways?" He asked her.

"I'm not turning around to look at that stupid thing." She grumbled burrowing deeper into his chest.

Angel glanced over her head and noticed that the clock read eleven in the morning. "Wow it's later than I thought."

"What time is it?" She asked.

"Eleven."

"Too early." She grumbled pulling the blanket over her head.

Angel chuckled. "Too early?"

"Yes if it's before noon on a Sunday then it's WAY too early." She mumbled from underneath the blanket.

"Come on babe, lets get up." Angel said nudging her.

"Don't wanna." She complained.

"How about I order breakfast?" He whispered as he played with her hair.

Buffy's head flew up, a huge smile on his face. "Please."

"Okay I'll order breakfast but once it gets here you've got to get out of bed." He said with a chuckle as he reached over and grabbed the phone.

When room service knocked on the door, Angel climbed out of bed, grabbing a few bills from his wallet he opened the door and let the man in.

"Your order Sir." The man said.

"Thank you, you can pull it right there." Angel pointed to the spot behind the couch next to the eating table.

The man rolled the cart to the spot Angel had indicated and then turned. "Enjoy your meal sir."

"Have a nice day, thank you." Angel replied shaking his hand and slipping him a twenty.

Once the man left and took the plates off the cart and began to set the table. Once the table was set he walked into the bedroom and woke Buffy. "Come on babe." He said nudging her awake.

Buffy rubbed her eyes and looked up at Angel. "Food here?" She asked, still half asleep.

Angel smiled. Even though her hair was a mess, she still looked beautiful to him. "Yeah babe, the foods here." He said helping her out of bed.

"I'm going to go brush my teeth I'll be back in a minute." She said as she headed to the bathroom.

After breakfast Buffy and Angel sat on the oversized plush couch and watched cartoons. It was now four pm and Buffy laid her head on Angel's lap while he ran his fingers through her hair. They were watching One Fine Day.

"I've always loved this movie." Buffy said happily.

"It's a good movie." Angel said not really paying any attention to the movie, just to the beautiful blond goddess that lay next to him.

"Willow and I used to watch it all the time. We thought George Clooney was so hot." She told him, a huge smile on her face.

Angel just smiled and continued to run his fingers through her hair.

Suddenly Buffy's stomach made a huge grumbling sound.

Angel looked down at her. "Hungry babe?" He asked with a smile.

Buffy blushed. "I guess so." She said with a chuckle.

Angel reached over and picked up the menu from the table next to them. "What do you want to eat?" He asked.

Buffy sat up and grabbed the menu. "Hmmm. It all sounds so good." She said as she looked at the menu.

"We'll order what ever you want." He said as he watched her.

Buffy looked up at him and smiled. "Really?"

Angel nodded, leaned over and kissed her on her forehead. "I'll be right back." He said standing and heading to the bathroom.

When he came out Buffy was still looking at the menu. "Still haven't decided." He asked with a laugh.

"I'm stuck between the chicken parm with linguini or the chicken fajitas with rice." She said rubbing her chin in deep contemplation.

"Why don't we get both and we'll split." He suggested as he sat down next to her on the couch.

"Okay." She said happily as she picked up the phone and dial room service.

"Hi I'd like to place an order. I'd like the chicken parm with linguini, chicken fajita with yellow rice, a large chocolate milkshake, a coke, a brownie madness and strawberry cheese cake brought to room 5A." She said. "Thank you." And she hung up the phone.

"They said about a half hour." She said standing.

"Where are you going?" Angel asked.

"I'm going to take a shower. Why don't you order a movie?" She suggested as she entered the bathroom.

Suddenly Angels cell phone rang. Noticing that the caller id said Faith, he picked up. "Hey are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine but Angelus." Faith began.

"What is it Faith, what happened?" He practically yelled into the phone.

"Dad found out that you were taking money from you account and using it to stay at the hotel. He grabbed his keys and stormed out. I think he's on his way over there." She told him.

"Dammit. Thanks for the heads up Faith."

"Yeah."

"How are you? How's mom?" He asked his little sister.

"Mom's balling in the kitchen. Dad's been such a jerk, yelling and screaming. He said if he found out that either one of us were helping you, he kick us out too." She told him.

"What? Okay Faith, hang up the phone and delete all your outgoing calls. I'll see you tomorrow at school." He told her.

"Angel be careful. Dad's been drinking since you left, he out of control." She told him.

"Faith did he…did he _do_ something?" He asked hesitantly. He knew his dad had a tendency to lose his mind after drinking. He couldn't stand it if something happened to his mother or sister because of his actions.

"He's just been yelling so far." She confessed sadly.

"Okay, just…just stay out of his way and do as he says. I'll see you tomorrow." He told her.

"Okay. I should go and check on mom." She told him.

"Yeah please watch her Faith." He asked his sister. They both knew that when dad was in a rage, mom went back to taking pills.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked.

"Yeah. I love you." He said softly into the phone.

"I love you too." She cried.

With that Angel hung up.

"Who was that?" Buffy asked as she came wrapped in a towel.

Angel looked up at her with sad eyes. "Baby please go put some clothes on and pack your stuff. We need to go as soon as possible." He said as he grabbed the room phone and called room service to cancel their food. They had to get out of here before his father showed up.

After doing that he called the bell hop to come get there bags. After he hung up he went to the bathroom and changed his clothes. As he came out the came a pounding on the door.

"Angel who is that? What's going on?" Buffy asked specking for the first time since he told her to pack.

"Baby go in the bathroom and wait until I tell you to come outside. Don't come out or say anything until then." He told her as he threw on his shirt and pulled on his sneakers. _Just in case we've got to run out._

Buffy looked at him, fear in her eyes, but nodded, grabbed her shoes and headed into the bathroom.

Angel took a deep breath and walked over to the door, which was still vibrating with the pounding from the other side. _My dad is such an animal sometimes._ Sighing he opened the door to find his father.

"Hello father." He said calmly.

"Liam Angelus if you will NOT live under my rules then you will NOT live under my roof or use MY money." His father yelled as he stormed into the suite.

"Very well father." Angel reached into his wallet and handed him the wad of money he still had and his bank card. "Once I get it, I'll give you the other $700 I owe you." He told him.

His father grew angrier. "I can not believe you are throwing away a life of privilege and prestige for this dirty little whore." He yelled.

Angel balled his hand into a fist and punched his father square in the jaw. "Don't you EVER talk about her like that." Angel yelled at his father.

Christopher Angelus looked at his son in disgust and then laughed. "When she finds out you lost everything, she'll leave you, and when she does, don't you even think about coming home. As of now, I have no son." He said before walking out of the room.

Angel sighed, a few stray tears fell down his face at his fathers words. Wiping them away with the backs of his hands, he went to the bathroom. "Buffy, you can come out now." He said as he sat on the bed.

Buffy had heard the entire exchange. _I can't believe he gave it up all for me._ She walked over to him, stopping right in front of him she wrapped her arms around him and held his head to her stomach.

Angel wrapped his arms around her waist and cried.

After a few minutes Angel pulled away and wiped the tears from his face. "I'm sorry."

Buffy pulled up his face so that he could see her. "I'm sorry Angel. You…you gave up everything you have for me." She shook her head. "I don't deserve it." She told him.

Angel reached up and cupped her face. "Buffy you're everything to me. I…I love you baby. I'd give anything to be with you. As long as we're together, nothing else matters." He told her.

Buffy began to cry at his sweet words. "What are we going to do now?" She asked.

"I've got to call my uncle. See if he can take care of the hotel bill and see if I can spend the night there and then I'll see from there."

Buffy nodded. "I can help with the money thing." She said heading towards her bag. Buffy pulled out a small wad of money and handed it to him. "Here, you can have it. Use it to pay off the hotel bill or keep it yourself." She said placing the money in his hand and closing it over the wad of money.

"Buffy I can't…"

She placed her fingers on his lips. "Shh… I want you to have it." She said with a smile.

Angel smiled back. "Thanks."

"Call your uncle." She said as she pulled away and handed him his cell phone before taking the bags into the living room and waiting for the bell hop.


	12. BackStory

"Your uncle is the librarian?" Buffy asked looking up at Angel as they stood in the lobby.

Angel only shrugged and wrapped his arms around her waist giving her a kiss on her head.

"Angel what is lords name is going on? Faith called me last night hysterical." Rupert Giles said as he entered the lobby.

"Faith called you?" He asked his uncle.

"Yes, something about you and your parents getting into a fight." He said.

"Can we talk about it later? I just want to get out of here."

"Yes, yes, of course." Giles said as he headed to the receptionist desk to pay for the room.

"Thanks uncle Giles, I'll pay you back." Angel said as they left the hotel.

"Yes well I don't very much care about the money, so long as you are alright." Giles said looking up at his nephew. He looked down at Buffy, as though noticing her presence for the first time. "Hello Buffy. I got a phone call from your mother. She asked about your History grade." He said with a smile.

Buffy beamed. "I passed." She said happily.

Giles smiled. "I knew Angelus could help you." He said with a smile. Turning to his nephew he asked. "Do you have your car or did your father take that too?" He asked, a hint of anger in his voice.

"No, I've still got it."

"Good, well follow me. Buffy you are welcomed to come by and have lunch with us also." He said to the blonde.

Buffy looked at Angel's watch. _Mom doesn't get back into town till tonight._ "Sure, thank you." She said as she climbed into Angel's navigator.

Angel climbed in next to her and held her hand as he used the other to start the car and follow his uncle to his home.

Giles Flat

"Make yourself comfortable. Would you like some tea Buffy?" Giles asked as they entered the small loft.

"Yes please." She answered as she took a seat on the couch.

"I'll be right back I'm going to put my stuff in the guest room." Angel said to Buffy before taking his bag up the stairs.

Buffy nodded and looked around. There were a lot of books on the shelves. Though Giles and her mother were good friends from college, Buffy had never been in Giles' flat before. In fact after Joyce had married Ethan, Giles had stopped coming around. She knew Ethan and Giles didn't get a long but had hoped he would still be around. Now she only saw him at school.

"So Buffy when does your mother get back from her trip?" Giles asked.

"Tonight I think." _I hope._

"I haven't spoken to Joyce in about a week. Is everything okay at home?" He asked as he came into the living room with a tray. "Here, have some cookies."

Buffy reached over and grabbed a cookie from the tray. "Yeah sure Giles. Every things fine." She told him.

"Are you sure? You weren't in school the other day, and though you act as though everything is fine, I know you better than that." He said taking a seat across from her in a chair. "I've known you all your life Buffy, I also know Ethan very well. He's been…hitting you hasn't he?"

Buffy looked down at her lap and nodded.

"Is that all he's done?" Giles asked. He hated to ask but he had to get the facts before he spoke to Joyce.

Buffy kept her head down and began to cry.

Angel came down to see Buffy's back shaking from the force of her tears. He looked to his uncle who stood and left the two alone. Angel ran to Buffy and sat next to her, hugging her to his body.

Buffy clutched Angel to her and cried. _Giles KNOWS! He knows all about my dirty little deeds._ She continued to cry. Finally she pulled away from Angel and wiped at her tears. "I'm sorry." She mumbled.

"It's okay." He said pushing the hair from her face. "What happened Buffy, what did Giles say to you?" Angel asked.

Buffy shook her head. "He knows Angel. He knows about Ethan and what he does to me."

Angel looked shocked. _How does my uncle know?_ "How?"

Buffy looked down and sighed. "I told you how Giles and my mom are college friends, well Ethan went to college with them too. That's how my mom met him. They used to be friends. When my mom married Ethan, Giles stopped hanging around. Now I only see him at school. Anyways he said he knows Ethan and he asked if he hit me. I nodded and then…then he asked…if that…if that was all." She told him.

Angel nodded and pulled her back into his arms. "We're going to find a way to get you out of that house." He whispered into her ear.

Buffy and Angel just sat there, his arms wrapped protectively around her small form. A few minutes later when he looked down, he noticed that Buffy was asleep. He picked her up and headed upstairs to the guest room. Tucking her into the bed he closed the door and went to his uncles' room.

Angel knocked and opened when he heard his uncle say to. "Uncle Giles, can we talk." He asked taking a seat on his uncles' bed.

Giles turned his desk chair to look at his nephew. "About Buffy I presume." "Yeah, I didn't know you KNEW Buffy like that, or her situation."

"I've known Buffy since her mother was pregnant. I knew her father and now her step father. Her mother and I were great friends in college. She and Jenny were good friends." He said sadly as he remembered his late wife.

"So you guys all hung out in college?"

"Sometime. Ethan and I knew each other in High School. Then we decided to leave and come to the states from college. That's where we met Joyce. Then she introduced me to Jenny." He said with a smile remembering the first time he saw her smiling face hidden under her jet black hair. Homecoming of Freshman year Joyce met Hank and after stealing him away from his date, they began to date. They dated through college and a year out of college were married. A year later I got a call from Joyce saying she was pregnant. Jenny and I married the year Buffy was born. About three years ago Joyce called me up and said that she had caught Hank with another women and was leaving him. The following year she and Ethan were married." He told his nephew.

"Wow only a year later? So they're in love? Did she and Ethan ever go out before Joyce met Hank?" Angel asked.

"No, never, in fact Joyce didn't much care for Ethan."

"Why how come they're married?"

Giles shook his head sadly. "I don't know Angelus. I don't know." He looked over at the clock. "Where's Buffy?"

"Asleep in my bed. She cried for a while and then fell asleep." Angel looked up into his uncles' eyes. "We've got to help her Giles." He told the older man.

Giles looked at his nephew, one look into his eyes and you knew he loved Buffy Summers. Giles shook his head. _I should have never teamed them up._ "This is none of our business."

Angel's face registered shock. "Are you serious? He beats and rapes her Uncle. You can't be serious. You want to just leave her there with _HIM_?" Angel yelled.

"Angelus, there is nothing we can do."

"There has to be."

"The only thing Buffy can do is leave. She's eighteen."

"And go where Uncle? She has no one else. I have no money anymore, I can't help her." Angel ran a shaky hand through his hair, clearly frustrated with the situation.

"I don't know."


	13. Ethan Attacks

After a long talk with his uncle, Angel entered the guest room and climbed into bed next to Buffy. He laid down and pulled her to him, she stirred a little bit but relaxed her head against his chest almost instantly.

Angel quickly followed her into the land of sleep.

The Next Morning

A knock on the door woke Angel. "Angelus, come on, get up. You've got school. The both of you." Giles called from behind the door.

"I'm up uncle Giles." He called as he nudged Buffy awake. "Wake up baby, come on, we've got school." He said as he nudged her gently.

"Don't wanna go." She mumbled as she turned over and dug her head underneath the pillow.

Angel laughed. "Come on, time for school." He said tickling her softly.

"Stop, stop it. Angel!" Buffy yelled as she tried to squirm away from his probing fingers. "Stop it." She laughed.

Angel stopped so she could catch her breath. "Come on baby, we've got to go to school." He said as he stood up. "I'm going to go get your bag, here's a towel, the guest shower is down the hall, third door on your right." He said as he threw on his sneakers.

"Okay, thanks." She said as she headed to the bathroom.

"Good morning Buffy. Would you like some breakfast?" Giles said as Buffy came down the stairs.

"Thank you Giles." She said as she took a seat on the stool. "Do you have any coffee?" She asked him.

"Buffy you shouldn't drink that filth, it'll stunt your growth." He said pouring her a cup of fresh squeezed orange juice instead.

Buffy looked herself up and down and then looked at Giles. "Giles…I think it's a little too late to worry about that." She said with a laugh.

Giles chuckled and poured another cup of juice for himself. "Angel in the shower?" He asked as he served her some eggs and bacon.

"Yeah." She said shoving a piece of bacon in her mouth. "Mmm….Giles this is so good." She said around a mouth full of food.

"Buffy stop eating with your mouth full. I know your mother taught you better than that." He chastised her.

"Sorry." She said washing the bacon down with the orange juice.

"Good morning Uncle Giles." Angel said as he came down the stairs in jeans and a wife beater.

"Morning Angelus, how about some breakfast?" Giles said as he set up a plate for him.

"Sure." He said taking a seat next to Buffy.

"Well hurry up, you two have an hour before homeroom starts. I must go however." He said rinsing his plate off. "I'll see you two later on." He said as he grabbed his briefcase off the couch and headed out the door.

"Thank you Giles." Buffy called.

"Thanks uncle."

"Not a problem. Enjoy and I'll see you two later." He said as he shut the door behind him.

Angel looked over at Buffy. "So you going back home tonight?" He asked.

"I don't know. Ethan is probably still pissed off about the other night." She said as she continued to eat.

"Isn't your mom home though?" He asked.

"Yeah but she doesn't stop him. He fucks her to sleep then he comes for me." She said calmly as she continued her meal.

"So where are you going to go?" He asked.

"Maybe I'll crash at David tonight. He'll let me stay if I tell him what's going on. Just got to make sure he doesn't go and kill Ethan tonight." She said as she stood up and rinsed her plate.

"Buffy…I don't…I don't feel comfortable with you hanging around him." He told her truthfully.

Buffy came to stand in front of him. "Angel honey, don't worry. David doesn't use, he only sells and he's been trying to get me to quit for months now. If I tell him I'm done, then I'm done, he won't try to get me back on it." She told him, looking into his deep chocolate eyes.

"Still though Buffy…I don't like the idea of you spending the night with another guy. Why can't you stay with Willow?"

"Cause Willow won't be back in town until next week. She went on some college tour with her parents." She told him.

"Don't you have any other friends?"

"Xander and Oz."

Angel sighed. "You need some girlfriends."

Buffy smiled. "Don't worry honey. I'll be fine, in fact if you want you can pick me up tomorrow morning and we can head to school together." She told him with a smile.

"Okay. Come on. We're going to be late." He said standing and rinsing off his plate.

"Okay." She said running upstairs to get her purse. "Umm…Angel I don't have my books." She told him.

"We can stop by your house to get them. Come on, let's hurry."

"I'll be right back." Buffy said as she climbed out of Angel's navigator.

"Okay hurry."

Buffy ran to the back of the house and unlocked the door. She looked around and found the house empty. She crept to her room and grabbed her book bag, as she was exiting the bedroom she felt her hair get yanked back and her face hit the floor.

"You stupid little BITCH!" Ethan yelled. "How DARE you tell anyone about what goes on in MY house!" He yelled.

Buffy turned onto her back to look at Ethan. "This isn't YOUR house, this house belongs to my mother." She yelled.

Ethan punched her in the face. "Shut your stupid trap you little whore." He yelled.

Buffy spit the blood out of her mouth. Slowly she stood up and began to limp to her bag that lay across the hall.

"Where the HELL do you think you're going?" Ethan yelled as he followed behind her.

"To school you moron." She growled as she threw her bag over her shoulder.

Buffy didn't notice until it was too late and the vase hit the back of her head, knocking her out. "The hell you are." Ethan said as he dragged her back into her room and locked the door.

"Buffy?" Angel called out as he entered the house. "Buffy?" He called again as he headed to her bedroom.

Angel opened the door to a site that made him want to throw up. "Buffy!" He yelled.   
There was Ethan naked above Buffy, her leg wrapped around his waist as he thrust hard into her dry pussy.

Angel moved with quickness he didn't know he had and threw Ethan off of Buffy. "What the HELL are you doing? Get away from her." He yelled. He threw a punch and it landed on Ethan's face. He moved closer to Buffy and wrapped her in a blanket and picked her up.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Ethan yelled as he stood up to block his path.

"Getting her the HELL away from YOU!" He said as he walked to the front door.

Ethan raised his fist, but Angel blocked him.  
"Stay the HELL away from her." Angel threatened as he took Buffy out to his car.


	14. David's Advice

Angel placed Buffy into the car and headed to the police station. He knew she would hate him but he needed to have a rape kit done so that they could have Ethan charged and arrested. Anything to keep Buffy safe.

"Angel don't even think about it." Buffy moaned next to him as he drove.

"Buffy we'll be there in a few minutes." He said as he continued to drive never looking her way.

"Angel I'm not talking. You can't force me to press charges." She told him.

Angel pulled over and put the car in park. He turned to look at her. There was a lump on her forehead and a small bruise was forming on her cheek. "Buffy, why won't you go to the police about this?" He asked her seriously.

Buffy looked down at her lap. "Because I can't, why can't you just leave it alone?" She asked.

Angel looked at her like she was crazy. "How can you even ask me that Buffy? I can't be happy knowing that my girlfriend in at home being raped by her step-dad." He told her.

"Angel, my mother loves him. I can't take him away from her." She told him, pleading him with her green orbs, to drop the subject.

"Buffy…I know you're mother wouldn't want to be with him if she knew what he does to you."

"Angel, what makes you think she doesn't already know?"

Angel looked shocked for a moment. "Buffy…does she LET him do those things to you?" He asked softly, carefully, afraid of the answer.

Buffy looked back down at her lap. "Can you take me to David's house? You should go to school. You can pick me up when school lets out." She told him as she sat up in her chair and buckled her seat belt.

Angel looked at her one last time before he pulled out back into the street.

Buffy noticed after a while that they weren't heading to David's and in fact Angel hadn't asked once for directions to David's house. "Angel where are we going?" She asked him.

"Giles'." He said never taking his eyes from the road.  
The drive back to Giles' house was silent, neither wanting to say anything to the other. When they arrived Angel got out and went straight into the house, not even looking at Buffy.

Buffy sighed as she climbed out of the car. Her blanket still wrapped around her.

She entered the flat and found Angel in the guest room pretending to be asleep. She flopped down on the bed next to him. "Are you mad at me now?" She asked him.

Angel just looked at her from underneath his arm. "I don't want to talk about it. I just want to take a nap." He said turning away from her.

Buffy sighed and walked out of the room to take a shower and call Giles at the Library to let him know that neither one of them would be in school.

After doing all that Buffy packed her bag and left.

Angel woke up later that afternoon. He went downstairs looking for Buffy, figuring that she'd be watching television or something. When he didn't find her downstairs he then noticed that all her stuff was gone.

Angel flopped down onto the couch and placed his face in his hands. "Great just great. She left." He said sadly.

Angel walked back up to the guest room and grabbed his keys, threw on his sneakers and picked up his phone.

"Where the hell does that David guy live?" He wondered out loud as he slammed the door closed behind him.

Buffy walked up to David's door and knocked. When he opened he looked as though he had just woken up.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Can I crash here for a few days?" She asked.

David looked over at her face. The lump on her head and the bruise told him exactly what had happened. "He touched you didn't he?" He asked her.

Buffy didn't say anything as she pushed past him and entered the apartment.

"How long?" He asked.

"Does it matter to you?"

"Yeah it does. I have women coming in and out of here all the time. It's like a revolving door." He said as he shut the door and walked over to the couch were she was.

"Yeah sure it is." She said as she took off her jacket and shoes.

"So you going to give me something for letting you crash here?" He asked.

Buffy looked up at him. _I promised Angel I wouldn't. The hell with him, he promised to not push the subject of Ethan and he did. _She leaned over and grabbed David's cock through his boxers.

"Well that'll do." He said with a smile as he leaned back and pulled her on top of him.

Buffy gave him a smile before pulling his penis out of his boxers and hiked her skirt up, sliding him inside of her body.

They both groaned at the familiar feeling of the other's body. "God babe you're so fucking tight. Even after all this time." David said as he let her rock against him.

"Don't call me baby." She growled into his ear before biting his earlobe.

"What ever you want, so long as you don't stop." He growled back as he ducked his head down to suck on her nipples through her shirt.

Buffy continued to rock against him, Angel's face flashing in her mind. _I'm too dirty to ever be able to do this to Angel. He wouldn't want me. He DOESN'T want me. I'm just a pet project to him._ She thought as she rocked angrily against David.

Buffy was brought out of her thoughts when David placed his hands on her hips to stop her, only then did she realize that she was crying.

"What's wrong sweetie?" David asked running his hands through her hair.

Buffy shook her head and wiped away the tears.

"Buffy don't lie to me. How long have we known each other?" He asked.

"A REALLY long time." She said with a slight smile.

"Exactly, you know you can tell me anything." He said stroking her arm.

Buffy nodded and leaned forward against his chest. He was still inside of her and when she leaned forward he came back to life. "I've been, kind of seeing this guy." She started.

"Explains why you haven't been over to see me in a couple of days."

"Yeah well, he's rich, his family that is, and popular and hot. He started tutoring me in History and we kind of started messing around."

"You fuck him yet?"

"No. Anyways he broke up with his equally beautiful, popular and rich girlfriend for me. He says he wants to be with me. He found out about Ethan and about my drug habit and you and he asked me to stop doing it."

"Stop doing what? Me or the drugs?" He asked with a grin.

"Both." She replied with a smile. "I promised him I would. Anyways his parents found out and pretty much disowned him. He and I spent the better part of the weekend at a hotel until his father came by and told him he was cutting him off. After that he called his uncle who just so happens to be Giles."

"Giles, your mom and Ethan's old college friend?"

"That's the one. Anyways we spent the night there. Giles asked me about Ethan. He knows something's been going on but hadn't said anything. Anyways we were on our way to school and I had to stop at my house for my books so Angel dropped me off and I went in to get them. Anyways Ethan found me and we had some…well you know…anyways Angel saved me and then tried to take me to the police to file a report. When I refused he drove us back to his uncles' house, said he was tired and didn't want to talk and then went to sleep. I grabbed my shit and came here." She told him.

David stroked her back. "You can stay here for as long as you want but…did you explain to him why you don't want to file a report?" He asked.

Buffy only shook her head against his chest.

"Well maybe you should." He told her.

Buffy sighed. "Do I have to tonight?" She asked.

"No, you don't. You can crash here but tomorrow you should go talk to him." He reached over and handed her his cell. "Call him first and let him know you're okay. Tell him you guys will talk tomorrow." He said as he picked her up sat her down next to him. He tucked himself back into his boxers and went to the kitchen to get some water.

Buffy fixed her skirt and then dialed Angel's cell phone.


	15. Scared

Angel was driving around Sunnydale looking for Buffy when his cell phone began to ring. He pulled over to the side of the road and answered. "Hello?"

"Angel."

"Buffy…where are you? Are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

"I'm fine Angel. I'm just…I'm okay. Listen I want to talk to you. Not now though, I'm tired. Can we meet in the library tomorrow during lunch?" She asked.

"Yeah, Buffy where are you?"

"I'm at David's he said I could crash for a few days."

"Buffy…"

"I told him the deal. I'm fine. Don't worry." She told him. "Well I've got to go. I'm using David's minutes. If you need me you can call me here. Good night Angel."

"Night."

Buffy placed the phone back on the table.

David sat next to her in a pair of sweats and a wife beater. "So…"

"He's jealous. He thinks something is going to happen between us tonight." She told him.

"Nah you're too vulnerable for me tonight." He said with a smile.

"Ha ha. So where am I sleeping tonight?" She asked looking around the basement.

"With me on the couch sweet cheeks." He said pinching her cheeks.

Buffy laughed and waited for him to get situated and then climbed on top of him and fell asleep.

David dropped Buffy off in the student parking lot and drove away. Once she was out of the car Buffy noticed Angel leaning against his navigator looking at her from behind his shades. She worked over to him and look over his body from behind her glasses. "Hi."

"Hi."

"Your dad still hasn't taken your car from you I see." She said nodding towards the car.

Angel only shrugged. "You said you wanted to talk."

"Yeah, but not here." She said turning toward the direction of the library.

Angel grabbed his books from the front seat of his car and followed.

"So have you spoken to your mom or sister?"

"Yeah Faith called me yesterday after school."

"How about your mom?"

He only shrugged. "How was your night?"

"Okay. After I got off the phone with you David and I just went to sleep." She told him.

Angel nodded.

Once they were in the library they went to the stacks to talk privately.

"So…"

"Angel the reason I won't fill a report against Ethan is because he threatened to kill my mother. Angel I can't let him hurt my mom." She said as tears began to flow from her eyes.

"Buffy I can't just stand by while he hurts you."

"Angel but … it's my mom."

Angel only nodded in understanding. "Buffy you can't stay in that house. Why don't you move out?"

"He said that if I left he's hurt her." She sobbed.

Angel pulled her into his arms and held her. "We've got to do something."

"There's nothing we can do."

Angel thought for a minute. "Buffy this is too big of a problem for us to handle on our own, we need help."

Buffy looked up at him, horrified. "Who?"

"Giles, he already knows what's going on and you know he'll help make sure your mom's okay. They're friends after all." He told her.

Buffy laid her head back against his chest and sighed. "Okay."

Buffy and Angel explained everything to Giles and now it was fifth period and Buffy was sitting in English class. She wasn't paying attention as usual, just looking out at the bright sunny California day.

"Buffy, you are wanted in the office." Mrs. Johnson said as she laid a slip on Buffy's desk.

Buffy sighed and grabbed her stuff before heading out of the class.

Buffy walked down the halls on her way to the office. As she neared she noticed two men talking. One was Principal Snyder and the other was Ethan. _Oh no!_ She thought then turn and headed towards the library.

Buffy burst threw the doors of the library, causing Giles to drop the books he was scanning.

"He's here." She practically yelled.

Giles looked up into her worried face and forgot about the books. "Who? Buffy who is here?" He asked.

"Ethan." She said, she was so scared she was practically shaking in fear.

Giles walked around the counter and grabbed her arm leading her into his office. "Here sit." He said pushing her to sit.

"Buffy stay here, if you hear then come towards the door, hide under my desk and don't make a sound." He told her.

Buffy only nodded.

Giles then turned and headed back to the front to continue his work.

Giles looked up from his book and glanced at the two men. _God they are such horrid little men._ He plastered on a fake smile and shook hands with his old college friend. "Ethan, good to see you. How have you been?" He asked pleasantly.

"Never better old boy, never better. That Joyce is one hell of a gal." He said as he looked around the library.

"That she is. Always been a great women." Giles agreed.

"Yeah too bad Hank didn't realize that. Oh well, good for me huh?" He chuckled lightly.

"What are you doing here?" Giles asked his 'friend'.

"I came to get Buffy, but the little delinquent isn't in class." He said as he stood in front of Giles.

"Mr. Giles have you seen the little brat?" Principal Snyder asked.

"No, now if you two don't mind I really must get back to work." Giles said as he looked back down at the paper work on the counter.

"Well thanks Ripper. See you later." Ethan said as he followed Principal Snyder out of the library.

Once Giles was sure Snyder and Ethan were gone, he returned to his office. "Buffy are you okay?" He asked.

The blonde's head was down on the desk. "He's going to hurt her, because of me." She whispered.

Giles kneeled down next to her. "Buffy none of this is your fault. It's your mothers fault for letting this happen. For pretending like there was nothing going on." He told her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Buffy looked over at Giles, her eyes red and puffy, obviously from crying. "Giles all she wanted was someone who loved her, someone who wouldn't hurt her like my dad did." She told him.

Giles only nodded.

"She was really hurt when she left dad. She and Ethan started talking more and he genuinely loves her Giles, or at least he did, she's happy Giles, how can I ruin that for her?" She asked as more tears began to stream down her cheeks.

"Buffy you can not keep yourself in danger for your mother's sake. She is a grown women. You have to take care of yourself." He said and with that he left the crying girl.

Buffy hadn't left Giles' office since she entered earlier in the morning. After crying for about an hour, she feel into a restless sleep.

When Angel entered during lunch she was crying again.

"What happened?" Angel asked his uncle.

"Ethan came looking for her to take her home, she's been in here ever since." He told the boy.

"Damnit!" Angel growled as he slammed his hand on the counter.

"Angel?" Buffy called from the office.

Angel looked at his uncle and then walked into the office. Kneeling down besides her he pulled her into a hug. "Yeah baby I'm here."

"Angel he came for me." She cried into his shoulder.

"Shh…baby he's not getting you. I'm here and so is Giles." He said as he ran his fingers through her golden locks.

Buffy just continued to cry.


	16. Interesting Info

The final bell had rung for the day and Buffy promised both Giles and Angel to meet at Angel's Navigator and go to Giles' place.

"Hey Buffy where you going?" Willow asked.

"To Giles'."

"How come Buff…you NEVER go there." Xander said as he walked with the two girls to the parking lot.

"I promised him." She said.

"Buffy what's going on? I saw Ethan with Principal Snyder earlier." Willow asked her friend.

Buffy stopped and looked at her two best friends. "I've been seeing Angel, kind of and he knows about Ethan and everything. When his parents found out about us they kicked him out and his dad disowned him. We've been staying with Giles who just so happens to be his uncle. Giles has suspected for a while about what's been going on. He's offered to help."

"We want to help too."

"Yeah Buff…we want to help you."

Buffy smiled. "I know guys but until we have a game plan I want to keep you guys out of this. Who knows what Ethan might do, I don't want you guys getting hurt." She told them.

Both nodded.

Willow broke out in a huge smile and wrapped her arm in her friends. "So you and Angel, huh?"

Buffy giggled as they walked to Angel's car.

Willow and Xander had gone off on their own leaving Buffy alone to see the sight the greeted her in the parking lot.

Angel making out with Cordelia in the middle of the parking lot.

Buffy's heart sank to her feet. She could feel the tears begin to spring up behind her eyes.

She stood for a moment longer and then turned and ran to David's.

Angel pushed Cordelia away. "Cordy stop it. It's over." He practically yelled.

"Why cause you're with that charity case?" She growled out.

"I'm with Buffy." He told her. "Why can't you just accept that?"

"I don't. Angel she's poor and a whore." She yelled.

"Cordelia shut up. Leave us alone okay?"

Cordelia shook her head and stormed off.

Angel looked around hoping Buffy hadn't seen any of that. He climbed into his car and sat, waiting for Buffy.

Buffy pounded on David's door. She had held the tears back the whole way but she didn't think she could hold them in any further.

The door opened and Buffy pushed past David and went inside. She threw her books on the floor and quickly stripped off her clothes.

David just stared at her with raised eyebrows.

"What are you looking at? Do you suddenly need an invitation? FUCK ME!" She yelled.

David shook his head and looked at her sadly. "What happened sweetie?" He asked sitting down on the couch and patting the seat next to her.

"I don't want to talk about it." She mumbled, not taking the offered seat.

David pulled on her hand until she sat. "What happened?" He asked again.

Suddenly she couldn't help it. She dug her head into David's chest and cried.

David just ran his hands through her hair as she cried.

Once she was finished she just laid there, not moving, not caring that she was naked.

"You want to talk about it now?" He asked.

"He was kissing his ex girlfriend in the middle of the school parking lot." She mumbled.

"So you decided to get back at him by fucking me?"

Buffy looked up at him through red eyes. "I'm sorry. You've been nothing but nice to me and I was going to use you."

"Honey, trust me I don't mind." He said with a smirk.

Buffy smiled. "God, I thought he actually like me. I should have known it was just some joke to him. He said 'I love you' that should have tipped me off."

"He said 'I love you'?" David asked with a laugh.

Buffy nodded.

"So you staying here tonight honey?"

Buffy nodded. "Can we get something to eat though? I'm starving."

"Sure you want to go out or call in?" He asked.

Just as she was about to answer there was a knock on her door.

Buffy grabbed her clothes and headed to the bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower." She said.

David nodded and went to answer the door.

"Is Buffy here?"

"Who are you?"

"Her boyfriend."

"Buffy doesn't have a boyfriend."

"My name's Angel."  
"Oh you." David stepped aside. "Come on in."

Angel stepped into the dingy room. "Where is she?"

"Showering." David knew how it sounded and didn't care, this fucker hurt her feelings. "Have a seat. Want a beer?"

"No thanks." Angel said as he took a seat on the couch. He looked down as he stepped on something. _Panties._

"So, what's up? By the way, my name's David."

"I know who you are."

"I know you do, just thought I'd be polite."

"Didn't know drug dealers were polite."

"You wouldn't rich boy. Besides I'm not Buffy's drug dealer, not anymore."

"So what the hell are you then?"

"Her friend, a true friend, which is more than I can say for you." David growled out.

"What the hell does that mean?" Angel asked standing.

David stood too. "You told her you loved her, and then you go and make out with your ex girlfriend?"

Angel looked like he'd been slapped. _Damn Cordelia. _"She kissed me. I pushed her off." He told the other guy.

"Yeah whatever you say buddy." David said as he took his seat back on the couch and took a swig of beer. He noticed Buffy's panties on the floor. He picked them up and put them on the stand next to him.

"Did you fuck her?" Angel asked taking his seat next to David.

"I have."

"That's not what I meant."

"You need to ask her that."  
"David, don't you ever have clean towels here?" Buffy yelled as she came out of the bathroom nude.

"Honey you know I don't." He said with a smirk as he watched Angel's jaw drop.

Angel couldn't stop watching her body. _God she is so beautiful._

"Angel what are you doing here?" Buffy asked as she walked to the hall closet and pulled out a towel. "Here we go." She said pulling it out and wrapping it around her nude body.

"I came here looking for you."

"What do you want?" She asked as she rummaged through David's draw looking for a pair of boxers and a t-shirt.

"I wanted to know why you didn't meet me at the car after school like we agreed."

"Well I was actually on my way there but then I saw what you were doing and didn't want to interrupt your make out session with Cordelia Chase." She yelled.

"Buffy you can't…"

"Wait Cordelia Chase? That's your ex girl?" David asked.

"Yeah…" Angel said now looking at David.

David suddenly broke out into a smile and began to laugh. "That's so funny." He said flopping on the couch.

"Why is that so funny?" Angel asked angrily.

"Because I was her first fuck." He said through tears of laughter.

"WHAT?" Angel yelled.

Buffy just laughed along with David.

"Yeah she and my parents were good friends. We actually grew up together. One day we were drinking some of our parents wine and got completely drunk. We fell asleep in my bed and the next morning, I don't know…we just ended up having sex." He said with a grin on his face. He looked at Angel with a cocky grin as to say 'ha-ha-I-had-each-of-them-first'.

"So you took advantage of a drunk girl." Angel growled.

"No we were both sober. She woke up in my arms and told me that she'd had a crush on me for years and she wanted me to make love to her." David told him.

Buffy sat down next to David.

"So if she was so in love with her, why aren't you two together?" Angel asked snidely.

"My dad lost his job." David said with a shrug.

Angel hung his head. If it hadn't been for Cordy's need to be financially secure they'd probably still be together. _Guess she doesn't know my dad cut me off, bet she'd defiantly stay away from me if she knew I was poor._

Buffy yawned loudly. She blushed and looked over at David. "Can we go out now?" She asked ignoring Angel.

"Sure honey." David said as he stood and walked over to the bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower first."

Angel turned to look over at Buffy. "Buffy, why don't you come back with me to Giles' place?"

"Why should I? Angel I'm not some stupid little girl you can play okay? You don't want to be with me, then don't but don't lie to me." She told him angrily.

"Buffy I do want to be with you. I love you."

"So why the fuck were you kissing Cordelia?" She asked.

"I DIDN'T!" He yelled.

"I saw YOU!" She yelled standing up to face him even though he loomed over her.

"She kissed ME!" He yelled back.

Buffy threw her hands up in the air. "So she came on to you and you let her."

"NO I didn't, I pushed her away. I told her to leave us alone."

"Well she obviously didn't get the message then."

"Baby, I want to be with you. Only you." He said sincerely as he moved closer to her.

"No you don't leave me alone." She said taking a step back.

"I love you baby."

"Stop it!" She yelled as tears began to stream down her face. "Stop saying that."

"I love you baby." He said as he came closer to her.

"No you don't. No one does." She yelled.

"Yes, I do." He said moving closer and pulling her into his arms.

Buffy punched her fist against his chest as he pulled her closer to him. "No, I'm dirty. I'm a whore. No one wants me." She yelled.

"That's not true baby. I love you." He said smoothing her hair from her forehead.

"NO." She yelled as she collapsed against his body.

Angel kissed her head. "I love you Buffy." He said as she cried.

David came out and looked at them. It pained him to see Buffy with this other guy and in so much pain but he could easily see the love in the other mans eyes. After about a half hour Buffy had cried herself to sleep. Angel laid her out on David's couch then walked into the little kitchen where David sat.

"Poor girl's been through a lot." David said handing Angel a beer.

"Yeah, no wonder she is the way she is." Angel said.

David looked over at him a bit of anger in his eyes. "She only does what she does to escape." He told the other guy.

"I know about it. She's told me everything."

"Highly doubt it."

Angel looked over at the other guy. "So how do you two know each other anyways?"

"Hank is my godfather. He and my dad went to school together. We practically lived together. When her dad left Sunny D, I made it a point to keep an eye out for her."  
"By giving her drugs?"

"Listen I know a lot of drug dealers. They like to fuck with little girls like Buffy. I figured she's going to get it either way, might as well be from a friend." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"So you've known Cordelia and Buffy for a long time huh?"

"Yeah we grew up together." He said taking a long swig from his beer.

"What?"

"You didn't know that? Cordelia, Buffy and I have known each other since we were children."

"How?"

"Our dad's went to college together then they opened up a law firm together. We've were friends since we were kids. Then when my dad lost a bunch of money, Hank and Jeff kicked him out of the company. Cordelia stopped hanging out with me after that. Then when Hank left Joyce and she married Ethan Cordelia stopped talking to Buffy." He told him.

"Damn." Angel said shaking his head.

"Yeah that Cordy is a real piece of work." David said tossing his empty bottle into the trash. "So you going to take her home?"

"What home, I've been staying with my uncle." Angel said as he took another swig of beer.

"Yeah so I've heard. I meant Giles'."

"You know Giles?"

"Yeah, told you our pops were old college buddies. Giles went to college with them didn't he?"

"Yeah I forgot."

"So you going to take her there?"

"I don't know." Angel said shaking his head.

"Listen I have a little bit of room here, if you want to stay."

Angel looked up at the older guy. He was about the same height and David was only about a year older than he was. "Nah I'm good."

"Well you better take her with you." David said nodding his head in Buffy's direction. "If she wakes up with out you after you swore you love her, she'll never talk to you again."

"You're probably right." Angel said putting his bottle on the counter. He moved over to Buffy and picked her up in a fireman's carry and took her out to his car.

"Careful." David said as he watched them leave.


	17. Back up Comes in the Strangest Forms

Buffy woke later that night snuggled under warm blankets. A strong arm was underneath her head and another was wrapped around her waist. Buffy looked behind her shoulder and saw Angel's sweet sleeping face. Looking around the room she noticed she was once again in Giles' guest room and according to the annoying red lights, it was three am. Buffy groaned and dug her head back into the pillow.

Angel pulled her closer to him in his sleep and inhaled the scent of her hair on her neck.

Buffy smiled and fell back to sleep.

Later that morning Buffy felt Angel nudge her to wake up. "Come on baby we've got to go to school." Angel said.

"Do I have to?" Buffy whined as she shoved her head underneath her pillow.

"Yes we HAVE to." Angel said sweetly.

"Buffy get UP!" Giles yelled from downstairs.

Angel smiled as Buffy whined once more before getting up from school.

"Oh shut up." She said as she shuffled her feet towards the bathroom.

Angel laughed as he headed downstairs to the kitchenette for breakfast.

Girl Locker Room

"So how are things with you and Angel?" Willow asked as she and Buffy got changed for gym.

"Okay. I saw him kissing Cordelia yesterday in the parking lot and I got so mad that I went to David's and told him to fuck me." Buffy said as she removed her shoes.

"How does that equal fine between you and Angel?" the red head asked as she removed her 'Dingoes' t-shirt.

"Well cause David didn't and Angel stopped by and told me what really happened and then told me he loved me. Then he took me home, well to Giles' anyways." She told her best friend with a smile.

"Oh by god!" Willow squealed.

"I know." Buffy squealed back.

Suddenly Buffy's locker was slammed shut. When Buffy turned around Cordelia was standing behind her in her gym clothes, her entire group of fashion minions behind her.

"Don't think for a second that this THING between you and Angel is anything. He just feels bad for you cause you're poor. See Angel's looking to get into a REALLY good college next year and charity ALWAYS looks good on transcripts and applications." Cordelia said with a smirk glaring at Buffy.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Cordelia, shut up you have no clue what you're talking about."

"Or really then why don't you fill me in."

Buffy just shook her head and opened her locker back up, shoving Cordelia's hand off the door. "It's not my place to tell Angel's business." She said as she put her regular clothes into the locker and grabbed her sneakers.

"That's such a lame excuse. You just don't want anyone to know I'm right. But whatever, we'll see how's right when Angel dumps you in a week." She flew back at the blonde, causing a howl of laughter from the minions behind her.

"Just leave us alone." Willow yelled from behind Buffy.

Cordelia raised an eyebrow in Willow's direction. "Oh shut up loser."

"Cordelia just leave them alone." Came a voice from behind Cordelia's group.

Cordelia turned around, already knowing who it was. "Faith stay out of this, this is none of your business." The taller brunette practically growled.

"Actually you see it kind of is." Faith replied as she slowly walked through Cordelia's little group and stand in between Buffy and Cordelia. "See my brother loves her and well you mess with her, it's like messing with my brother and everyone knows you mess with my brother, you mess with me." She said crossing her arms over her chest and giving her a 'I-could-kill-you' look.

Cordelia rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She looked over Faith's shoulder at Buffy. "I'll be seeing you around."

Buffy made a move to punch Cordelia but Willow and Faith stopped her.

Cordelia laughed and walked away, her minions following.

"I could have taken her." Buffy growled.

"I know you could have." Faith said letting go of Buffy's arm. "But if you get kicked out of school then my brother will be mad and sad and I don't want that." Faith said leaning up against the lockers.

"I didn't know you had P.E. this period." Willow said to Faith.

"I don't. I just came in here cause it's the easiest way out of the school to ditch. "You guys wanna come?" She asked.

Willow's eyes popped out of her head. "I couldn't…I have class." Willow studdered.

Buffy laughed at her friend. "Calm down Wills, you don't have to come if you don't want to."

"You mean…you're going?" Willow asked.

"Yeah I don't want to deal with Cordy and her little group of minions." The blonde said changing back into her street clothes.

Willow nodded sadly. "But I'll see you next period in Chem right?" She asked.

The red head brightened. "You're coming to Chem?" She asked happily.

Buffy smiled. "Of course, I need to pass and since you're my tutor I figure I should probably at least show up." The blonde said with a shrug.

Willow smiled. "Okay well I'll cover up for you." She said as she shut her locker and headed into the gym for P.E.

"Thanks." Buffy said as she zipped up her leather boots. "Ready?" She asked Faith.

"Yup lets go. By the way…cool boots." Faith said as they headed out of the gym.

"Thanks."

AN: Sorry for the shortness of the chap. Hope you guys enjoy it. Maybe I'll post one more today or tomorrow.


	18. Friends and Fathers

Buffy and Faith entered the cafeteria and walked towards Angel who was sitting with Willow, Xander and Oz.

"Hey baby." Buffy said leaning over and placing a soft kiss on Angel's lips.

"Hey…wow when Willow told me where you were and with who I didn't believe it." He said smiling to his sister.

"We had some fun. She's a cool chica." The brunette said as she bumped shoulders with the blonde.

"Yeah I knew that already, but you were always a little slow on the pick up." Angel said winking at his sister.

"Funny."

"Hey love where have you been?" Spike asked as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend.

"I cut with Buffy." She said nodding her head to the tiny blonde next to them.

"Oh. Hey goldielocks." Spike said with a leer.

"Back off Billy Idol." Buffy growled as she took her seat on Angel's lap.

"Hey what's going on?" Gunn asked as he and Fred walked over to join the group.

"Nothing, just seems we now know why Angelus left CC." Spike said as he took a seat on the other side of Willow. Faith perching herself on his lap.

"Oh cool." Gunn said taking a seat. Fred stood next to him.

"Hi I'm Fred." She said as she stuck her hand out for Buffy to shake.

"Hey." Buffy said with a slight smile.

"Hey Fred." Willow chirped up from the other side of the table.

"Oh hey Willow." Fred smiled brightly. "How have you been? Are you going to Computer camp this year?"

"Yeah most likely, you?"

Buffy turned to Willow. "I like this." She said as she ducked her head into Angel's chest.

"Like what?" He asked.

"Our friends being friendly with each other." She smiled as they watched their friends interact.

"Me too." He said kissing her head.

The Following Night

"Buffy I spoke with your mother today." Giles said as the three ate dinner on the kitchen counter.

"What did she say?" Buffy asked. "Is she okay?"

"She's fine." Giles said nodding his head before taking a sip of his wine.

"Good… what did she say?"

"She asked if I'd seen you."

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her that you were staying with me for a few weeks." He told her. "She said it was fine, but she wanted to talk to you and whatever you to call your father. Apparently he called looking for you the other day." He said.

Buffy's eyes got big. _Why would my DAD call me? He hasn't made contact with me in years. _"Do you know what he wanted?"

Giles shook his head. "No, I'm sorry."

Buffy nodded and continued to eat her dinner.

Angel who had been quiet for some time finally looked up from his dinner. "When was the last time you spoke to your father?" He asked his girlfriend. _God I like the sound of that. Girlfriend. Buffy Summers is MY girlfriend._

"Not since he the morning he left. I came back from school and he was gone."

"Damn that sucks."

Buffy nodded. "Yeah well I later found out from David that he married his old college girlfriend. He never even said anything to anyone. Didn't let me know. Apparently she just had his third child like four months ago." She said as she picked at her food.

"Sorry to hear that." He replied as he laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I'm not hungry anymore. It was good though Giles. Thanks." Buffy said as she stood from her stool and headed out of the door. "I'll be back in a little while." She called before shutting the door.

"Where do you think she's going?" Giles asked his nephew.

"Probably to talk to David." Angel said picking through his food.

"Her drug dealer? And you're just going to let her go?"

"He's not his drug dealer anymore uncle Giles. Besides she feels comfortable around him, they've known each other for years."

"Daivd." Giles said thoughtfully. "Why do I know that name?"

"David was the son of Hank's old business partner and college friend.

"Ah yes, now I remember."

"Yeah." Angel said as he stood up and headed to his room to call Faith.


	19. Making a Call

"Hey what's up?" David said as he left Buffy into his apartment.

"Nothing much, I'm just…my dad called me mom the other day, he wants me to call him." She told him as she flopped back down on the couch. She looked up at him with sad eyes. "What do you think he wants?"

"Don't know." He said as he sat down next to her. "You going to call him?"

"I don't know." She said sighing.

David leaned over and handed her the phone. "Here."

"I don't know his number." She told him.

David sighed, stood up and graded a phonebook and plopped it on the table. He flipped through the old crusted pages looking for "Summers. Summers." He mumbled.

"You don't need…"

"You're calling him." He said tossing her the phone book. "Here's the number, now dial."

Buffy sighed as she picked up the phone. The phone rang a few minutes before being picked up by what sounded like a little girl. "Hello, Summers Residence."

"Hi can I speak with Hank?"

"Who's this?" the little girl asked.

_The daughter he abandoned._ "Buffy."

"Hold on."

Buffy heard the little girl yell "Daddy's there's a Bunny on the phone for you." In the background Buffy could hear Hank chuckle and as his daughter, "Is his first name Easter?"

The little girl giggled. "No, Lola."

Buffy smiled. When she was little Lola Bunny was one of her favorite Looney Tunes.

"Hello, this is Hank."

"Um…hi…it's Buffy." She said.

"Oh honey, hi. How…how are you?" Hank asked taking a seat on one of the kitchen chairs.

"I'm good. Mom said you wanted to speak with me." She said getting to the point.

"Yes I do, but not like this, not on the phone. I miss you, I'd love to see you in person."

"Um…sure. Where and when?"

"How about tomorrow I pick you up from school and we go get a bite to eat?"

"Sure." I'll meet you outside of my school." She said.

"I'll be there."

"Well bye."

"Bye honey. I love you."

"Yeah." Buffy said sadly before hanging up.

"You okay?" David asked.

"Yeah I guess. He wants to meet me tomorrow after school." She told him.

David nodded.

"I should go, it's getting late." She said standing.

"Yeah don't want rich boy to be worrying." David said with a chuckle as he followed her out. "Let me know how it goes." He said pulling her into a hug. "I love you Buffy."

"Love you too." She said hugging him back. "Be careful." He whispered into her ear before pulling away.

"Always am." She said smiling before turning and heading back to Giles' place.

Buffy entered Giles' apartment about twenty minutes later and found Angel flipping through the channels on the tv.

"Hey anything good on?" She asked flopping down next to him.

"No, not really." He said shutting off the tv and looking at her. "How was David's?" He asked.

"He made me call my dad."

"What'd he say?"

"My dad?" At Angel's nod she continued. "He wants to see me tomorrow." She told him. "He's picking me up after school and then taking me get something to eat."

Angel only nodded his head. "You want me to come with you?"

Buffy shook her head. "No thanks, this is something I need to do on my own." She said placing a hand on his thigh. "Thanks for the offer."

Angel smiled and pulled her in for a kiss.

**A/N: Hey guys sorry for the lateness and shortness of the story. The Spring Season in Real Estate has sprung and I've been really busy at work so I haven't really had a chance to post. My boyfriends comp has been in the shop getting fixed and we just FINALLY got it back so I hope to post another one maybe this week but don't hold me to it. Also I'm working on my own website for you guy so it'll be easier to find my fics. I'll post the weblink when it's done. Well see you guys. Keep checking back for updates. Much love to all of you who encourage me to keep writing. Love you guys for it.**

**Also on another note, I'm working on a book of poetry, if anyone is interested in reading any of my poetry you can go to ****www.journals. guys. Be safe & keep reading & writing fanfiction. **


	20. Ethan StrikesAgain

The Following Day

"Hey Buffy." Willow called as her best friend made her way over to their usual table on the campus lawn. "Hi Angel." The red head waved to the tall male behind her friend.

"Hi Willow." Angel said as he took a seat on the bench and pulled his girlfriend onto his lap.

"Hey what's with the glum chum?" Xander asked noticing his friends sad demeanor.

Buffy laid her head on Angel's shoulder while he ran his fingers through her hair. "I spoke to my dad yesterday."

"Whoa that came out of no where." Xander said getting serious. "What'd he want?"

"He wants to meet with me today after school. He's picking me up from school today and we're going to get some food and talk."

"That's a good thing though right?" Willow asked hopefully.

Buffy frowned. "I don't know. It all depends on what it is he wants to tell me"

"Yeah but now it gives you the chance to tell him everything you've wanted to say since he left you guys, and show him what he's missed the past few years."

"Like what?" Buffy snapped lifting her head off of Angel's shoulder angrily. "How he's missed my cutting myself, my downward spiral into drugs, how I whore myself around to his college friends son, or how about the one where my moms college friend rapes me?" Buffy stood and walked away with a huff.

Willow's eyes began to water as Angel watched her leave. He stood to follow but was stopped by Xander's hand on his arm. "Let her go. She needs to cool off." He then turned back to his red headed friend and pulled her into a hug. "You know she didn't mean to lash out, she's just stressed." He said rubbing her back as his friend cried.

Buffy turned the corner and once she was out of sight she leaned against a wall and sighed. _I can't believe I just yelled at Willow._ She felt bad but was too angry to head back and apologize.

The bell beginning first period rang. _Screw it._ She said as she headed the opposite way and off the campus lawn.

Buffy entered her bedroom through her window and tossed her bag on the bed. Before entering she'd checked the windows and noticed that Ethan was out, so she didn't have to worry about dealing with him. She locked her door anyway and spread out on her bed. She set her alarm clock for 2:00pm, that gave her just enough time to get back to the school before her dad came to pick her up.

Sunnydale High

History Class

"Buffy Summers?" the substitute called as she went through the roll call. "Buffy Summers." She called looking around.

Angel sighed, he hadn't seen Buffy since she stormed away before 1st period. _Buffy baby where are you? _

Summers/Rayne Home

Buffy woke to the feel of something move on her bed. She opened her eyes and saw Ethan staring at her, an evil grin spread across his features.

Buffy jumped off the bed. "Stay away from me." She yelled.

"Shut up you stupid little whore." Ethan yelled back as he stood off the bed and glared at her. "Where the HELL have you been you little druggie?" He growled coming closer.

"None of your damn business." She replied as she looked for a way out.

Ethan slapped her hard across the face. "You will RESPECT me!"

Buffy spit out blood and glared at him. "FUCK YOU!" She said in a dangerously low voice.

"Ethan went in for another blow but Buffy ducked and ran under his swing to the open door of her bedroom. She ran out, down the hall and out the front door. Once outside she continued to run for another five blocks, nearly getting herself killed by the afternoon cars.

She turned into an alley and stopped, panting hard for air. Once she was calmed she noticed a pain in her feet, in her rush to save herself she'd run out barefoot and had stepped on broken glass. She sat on the dirty floor and noticed a piece of bloodied glass nearly completely in the bottom of her foot. "Fuck."

She tried to pull it out but it wouldn't budge. It seemed to be wedged into her foot and it was painful. "Just my fucking luck." She groaned as she stood back up and limped to David's house.

Sunnydale High School

Angel sat in the cafeteria with Willow, Oz, Xander, Faith, Spike, Gunn and Fred, brooding. Suddenly his phone began to ring. "Hello?"

"Angel."

"Buffy where are you?"

At the sound of the blondes name, Willow and Xander stopped their conversations and looked at Angel.

"I'm on Woodmen Street behind David's. I went home after my little outburst. I woke up about 20 minutes ago to find Ethan standing over me. I ran out bare foot and cut my foot on a big piece of glass that is now stuck in my foot. I hopped to David's but he's not home. Can you come get me?"

Angel was already standing and on his way out before she even asked. "Of course, stay there, I'm on my way." He was in such a rush he didn't even hear his friends calling his name as he ran out of the cafeteria and out the school.

_**AN: Hey guys hope you liked. R& R please. Thanks for the great reviews. Special thanks to Pop Diva. )**_


	21. Angel: Buffy's Hero, Hank's Worry

"Hey baby, you okay?" Angel said as he climbed out of his car and picked Buffy up from the floor, carrying her in his arms.

"Yeah I guess."

Angel placed her in her seat and then slammed her door shut. He walked around the car and climbed in on his side. "Good. Now please tell me what you were thinking when you decided to go back there?" He yelled.

Buffy was taken back by the tone of his voice. "I…I…I just didn't feel like being at school is all." She whispered as she looked down at her lap.

Angel felt bad for yelling at her and moved closer to her. Pulling her into hug. "I'm sorry for yelling baby, I just…I was so worried about you all day and then when you told me what happened…I just…I'm sorry." He said kissing her head.

Buffy softly cried in his arms. "I'm sorry for making you worry. I just needed to get out of there." She cried.

"Shh baby it's okay, I understand." He said pulling away and turning her chin up to look at him. "It's okay."

Buffy smiled through her tears.

"Now let's get you to a doctor."

Buffy's eyes opened wide with fear. "No Angel, please don't." She said shaking her head.

"Buffy baby, why not? What's wrong?" Angel asked.

"I…I hate doctor's Angel, please don't make me go." She said as she began to cry.

"Shh…okay baby, it's okay. Let's go to Giles' and I'll fix you up." He said as he put on his seat belt and headed to Giles'."

Giles'

"Here, you lay here while I go get the first aid kit." Angel said placing her on the couch.

Buffy only nodded as she watched him disappear into the bathroom.

A few seconds later he returned with the first aid kit and a wet cloth and bowl of water. Sitting down he pulled her foot onto his lap and examined the wound carefully. "That's really dug in there." He said.

"Yeah I know."

Angel picked up the wash cloth and gently as he could wiped the dried blood surrounding the cut.

Buffy hissed in pain.

"Sorry." He said as he laid the cloth in the bowl and rung it out. Taking a dried cloth he dried the foot and then examined it again. "I really think you need a doctor and not your boyfriend." He said as he dug into the first aid kit and pulled out a pair of medical tweezers. Turning back to her he warned. "This may hurt, but don't fit me, I need to get that glass out of your foot." He said to her.

Buffy mutely nodded her head and looked away from her foot and this amateur surgery.

About one hour, three million screams of pain, two billion tears and six kicks in the face, Buffy was bandaged up and laying against Angel's chest as they slept in the guest bed.

"Angel. Buffy!" Giles yelled as he entered his apartment.

Angel woke and nudged Buffy. "We'll be right down." He yelled to his uncle as his love slowly got out of bed.

She hissed in pain when her foot hit the ground. "Fuck." She mumbled.

"Careful." Angel said as he put on his slippers and picked her up. "I don't need you hurting yourself anymore." He said as they headed down the stairs.

"What's up …" Buffy started to say as she lay in Angel's arms. "Dad." She finished looking at her father who at this very moment stood next to Giles and was looking at Angel as though he was going to rip the boy a new one.

Angel looked over at what he presumed was Hank Summers. He turned around and placed Buffy on the couch.

"What happened to your foot?" Hank asked angrily as he took notice of the bandages on her feet.

"I stepped on a really big piece of glass, Angel took it out."

Hank turned his angry gaze to the boy Buffy had spoken of. "Why didn't you take her to the hospital?" He yelled.

"I told him not to." Buffy yelled.

"Buffy are you okay?" Giles asked leaning down to look at her bandaged foot.

"Hurts a little but I'm fine."

"Angel you did a good job getting it out." He said as he looked at the now unwrapped wound. "You should probably get stitches." He said looking at Buffy.

"No way. I'm not going anywhere near a doctor." She said shaking her head as she tried to stand.

"Love don't try to stand." Angel said as he moved around the couch and held her to her seat.

"I'm not going to the doctor." She huffed to the three men in the room.

"Love you need to, it may not heal right with out stitches." Angel said as he took the spot where Giles had been. He ran his hand through her hair. "Please love, as much as love the thought of carrying you around forever, my back can't take it." He said with a chuckle.

Buffy looked sad. "I'm scared." She admitted.

"Why love?" He asked stroking her face.

"I don't like doctors."

Angel smiled. "No one does love, but you need to see one."

"Will you stay with me the whole time?" She asked him with pleading eyes.

"Of course."

Buffy smiled a tight smile before nodding. "Okay."

Angel stood. "Let me get my keys and my sneakers and then we'll go." He said as he kissed her forehead before heading upstairs.

Buffy turned to her father. "Don't ever yell at him again." She said with dangerous eyes. "What do you want, and why are you here?"

"We were supposed to meet when you got out of school. When you didn't show I went to see Giles."

"That still doesn't explain why you are HERE."

"Well I was worried. Giles said that you two might be here. What happened Buffy."

"I already told you."

"Where did it happen?"

"The street."

"Why were you in the street barefoot?" Giles asked curiously.

Buffy looked away from both men and sighed in relief when Angel came running down the stairs.

"Ready to go?" He asked as he stopped in front of her.

"Ready." She said with a smile as she rose her arms up for him to pick her up.

Angel laughed and picked her up and headed out, the two men following closely behind.

Hospital

Buffy walked out of the hospital with crutches, Angel led her back to the car, Giles and Hank behind them.

"Told you, you'd need stitches." Angel said with a smirk.

"Oh shut up." Buffy growled.

"Honey do you still want to get some thing to eat with me. I'd love to talk to you." Hank said as Angel opened the passenger side door for Buffy.

Buffy looked up at Angel and then her dad. "Sure." She said plastering a fake smile on her face and limp over to his car.

Giles climbed into the passenger seat as Angel went around the car and climbed in on the other side.

"I'll see you later love." Angel said before pulling away.

**AN: Hope this helps make up for the shortness of the last two. Enjoy guys and as always please R&R. Thanks. **


	22. Diner Drama

Deb's Diner

"So honey, you look…" Hank began.

"What do you want dad?" Buffy asked, cutting him off.

"I…I…" Hank stammered. He took a deep breath and plunged right into the reason for his sudden reappearance into his daughters' life. "I want you to come and live with me."

Buffy blinked a few times in shock.

When she didn't say anything for a few minutes Hank began to worry. "Honey…are you okay?"

Buffy blinked hard once more before speaking. "Have you lost your marbles?"

Hank was taken back by the question. However before he was able to respond Buffy spoke again.

"Why now? Why after so long?" She asked.

"I'm worried about you Buffy. I know about Ethan…"

"NOW! Now, after how many years, you're worried about me?" She yelled standing up from the booth they sat at, knocking over her chocolate milk shake.

"Honey, please sit down."

"NO!" She said as she grabbed her crutches from the side of her seat and began hobbling out the door.

Hank threw a few bills to cover the food they had ordered and ran out after her. "Buffy!"

Buffy hobbled to the pay phone and dialed Angel's number.

"Hello?"

"Angel, can you please come get me?"

"Sure baby, what happened?" He asked grabbing his keys and heading out the door.

"I don't want to talk about it. I'm at Deb's Diner off of 24."

"I'll be there in twenty minutes." He said hanging up and pulling away from the curb.

Buffy hung up just as Hank reached her.

"Honey where are you going?" He asked.

"Away from you, to people who care about me." She said as she began hobbling away from him.

"Honey stop, you're going to hurt yourself." Hank said as he followed her.

"Will you just leave me alone?" She growled.

"No I will not. You are my daughter and I am worried about the situation your mother has gotten you into."

"Now you're worried about me? And for the record, mom didn't get me into anything, besides even if she had, anything that may have happened to me the past few years wouldn't have happened had you taken your vows seriously." She said as she turned back around and attempted to storm away.

Hank just stood their shocked. _ She's right, everything that has to the both of them the past few years is all my fault._ Hank shook the thoughts away and followed Buffy to a bench. "Well then let me make up for it now. Let me take you away from all of this. Come live with me."

Buffy looked at him as though he was stupid. "Are you stupid? I'm not moving in with you and your NEW family. I'm not leaving my mother or the rest of the actual FAMILY I have." She practically screamed.

"Buffy honey, I am your family." He said lifting a hand to move some hair from her face.

Buffy pulled away. "Don't touch me." She growled.

"Buffy!" Angel yelled as he came jogging up to them. "Baby, are you okay?" He said kneeing down in front of her, checking for any wounds.

"I'm fine Angel. Can you just please take me home."

Angel nodded as he helped her up.

"You're not going home Buffy, I won't let you go back there." Hank yelled standing and grabbing her arm.

Angel turned toward the older man. "I wouldn't take her there anyways, she meant my uncle Giles' house." He told the man before turning back around and heading towards his car, helping Buffy as she struggled with the crutches.

"Buffy, please consider my invitation. You can give me a call when you decide." Hank said slipping his business card into her hand as Angel pulled her way.

Buffy didn't say anything as she continued to hobble towards the car.

Giles'

"So are you going to tell me what happened tonight?" Angel asked as the two lay in the guest room bed.

"He wants me to move in with him and his new family." She said laying her head on his chest. He knows about Ethan."

Angel played with her hair. "I take it you don't want to go."

Buffy looked up at him. "Why would I? I mean, he's been gone for so long, besides I rather have to deal with Ethan than living day after day with the family my father abandoned me for.

Angel nodded his understanding as she continued to play with her hair. "Well you shouldn't be going back home. I don't want you there Buffy." He confessed.

"I don't want to stay there either. Maybe I'll stay with David. Get a job until I can get my own apartment." She said.

"Or you can stay here with me, we can both get jobs and then move in together." He told her.

Buffy shook her head. "School will be over in a couple months and then you're are off to college."

"I can't afford college now." He told her.

"Angel, as smart and athletic as you are, I'm sure college will throw money at you for you to attend."

"Regardless I don't want to leave you."

"And I don't want you to stay because of me."

"I'm not. I'm staying because of me."

Buffy just shook her head. "So long as you go to college. Or maybe I can follow you to college and we can leave this shit hole."

"I like that idea." He said. Angel was just about to lean down and kiss her beautiful lips when he heard a banging at the front door and then someone yell his name.

"Is that your dad?" Buffy asked getting up from the bed and running to the window.

"Sounds like." Angel said putting on his slippers and heading downstairs.

"Angel go back to your room." Giles said when Angel came out of the guest room.

"Uncle…"  
"Angel do as I say." Giles yelled as he ran down the stairs to open the door to his drunk cousin in law. "May I ask why in Bloody Hell are you banging on my door this late in the evening?" Giles asked.

"Where is he?"


	23. Making Plans to Make Plans

"And by 'he' you mean who now?" Giles asked the clearly drunk man in front of him.

"Rupert don't play dumb with me. My son. Where is my good for nothing SON?"

"He's asleep and if you don't get the hell out of my foyer, you sir will be sleeping in a jail cell." Giles told his cousin in law.

"Angelus I'll get you…" his father yelled before Giles punched him in his face.

"Get the hell out of my home." Giles roared before pushing the man out of the door way.

"Giles…"

"Angel what did I tell you? Now for once, go to bed." Giles said as he walked passed him up the stairs and to his own room.

Angel sighed and followed his uncle up the stairs and to his room where Buffy was waiting.

"We need to get out of town…asap." Angel said shutting the door to the room.

"Where do you suggest?" Buffy said as she took a seat on his lap after he sat on the edge of the bed.

Angel wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his chin on her head. "I don't know, but somewhere far from here." He said sighing.

"I hear North Carolina is a nice state."

"Would you really move with me to North Carolina?" He asked her.

"If there was a way to make sure my leaving wouldn't hurt my mother, then I'd go anywhere with you." She said leaning her head against his shoulder.

"We'll figure a way to keep your mom safe."

"Angel…we've got to do it soon. I don't think Ethan's going to stand for me being gone too many more nights."

"Buffy honey…maybe it's time you and your mother spoke about everything."

"I just don't want her to feel guilty Angel. She married Ethan because she loved him and I don't want her to feel bad for doing something that made her happy."

"I know baby, I know…but your mom needs to know the truth and she needs to get out of there too."

"I'll call her tomorrow."

"I'll talk to Giles tomorrow, maybe she could come for dinner and we can all talk to her and maybe come up with a way to get the two of you out of there."

Buffy yawned. "Can we go to sleep now, because tomorrow is quickly becoming today and with all you're adding onto my list of things to do, I think I'm going to need my rest." She said cuddling closer to him.

"Sure baby." He said as he scooped her up and laid her out on the bed. He slowly climbed in next to her and once he did she shifted closer to him, resting her head on his chest.

"Good night Angel." She whispered.

"Good night baby."

**AN: I know its been a long time and I know that it's REALLY short, don't kill me. I've been going through some SERIOUS writers block. Not just my fanfiction but also with my poetry book. I'm sorry it's been so long. I'm going to try to get the next chapter out to you guys sometime next week but I can't promise anything. My creativity is finally starting to flow but with work and life who knows how long it'll last. Hope this helps to calm your appetite until I can bang out the next chapter. Keep the reviews coming. Even if I don't post for a while, the emails and reviews keep me motivated to write something for you guys. Thanks again for all the support and I'll try to Update soon. **


	24. Explainations

Library

"Buffy I've contacted your mother. She says that she'll come over for dinner. She wants to see you and has been worried about you." Giles said as Buffy and Angel sat down at the research table. When he noticed Buffy's mood he stopped stamping books. "Buffy what is wrong?" He asked, moving from around the counter.

"Xander ignored her today, says that she can stay with me and forget they were ever friends. Guess he's upset that she hasn't been around lately." Angel told his uncle.

"Have you explained the situation to them?" Giles asked her.

Buffy just shook her head no.

"Well Buffy how do you expect them to react when they don't know the situation?"

"I know I should tell them Giles, but I just…how do you tell your best friends that because your step father has been raping you, you're now living with your godfather who just so happens to be the uncle of your current boyfriend who isn't exactly from the same side of the tracks, if you will, and that the father you haven't heard from in more that a couple of years has finally decided to step up and wants you to move in with him, and that the only reason you stay at home, is because said step father threatened to hurt your mother?" She asked in one long breath.

"I think you just did." Angel said to his girlfriend as he say Willow, Xander and Oz standing at the library doors.

Willow had tears in her eyes, Oz' face actually showed emotion which was rare, he was clearly thinking about the situation and Xander just looked down at his feet as though ashamed.

"Oh god." Buffy said looking at her friends. She stood up and moved towards the back of the library.

"No Buffy…" Willow said moving toward her. "Please don't go. Please don't push us away again." Willow said sadly.

Xander looked up at his friend, tears in his eyes. He practically ran over to Buffy and pulled her into a tight hug. "Oh god Buffster. I…I'm so sorry." He said as the two cried.

Willow and Oz came further into the room and hugged their friends.

When the hugging was done the five teens sat at the center table.

"Buffy why didn't you tell us this before?" Willow asked after finally hearing the whole story, even Angels."

"I just…I didn't want you guys to worry."

"Buff we've been worrying for years now. No way that was going to stop." Oz said.

Buffy only nodded.

"Sorry for being mean to you Buff. I just...well you've been MIA for a couple of days and I just thought you'd left us for the 'IN' crowd." Xander confessed.

"Xander I would never do that. Guys…you are my friends, the only ones I want. I would never leave you." She told them.

"Besides not like I'm exactly popular anymore either. Not since I broke up with Cordelia." Angel said. "Besides I like you guys too and I know how close you guys all are, I'd never try to take Buffy away from you guys." He said smiling at Willow.

Willow only smiled back.

"Knew I'd find you here." Faith said as she, Fred, Gunn and Spike entered the library.

"Faith!" Angel said standing and moving closer to his sister pulling her into a hug. "Is everything okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, just…I've missed my big brother." She said with a smile.

"I've missed you too."  
"So you've been in here with them but didn't think to invite your friends?" Spike asked a bit angrily.

"Spike it isn't even like that. There's just been a lot of things going on." Angel said as Buffy came up from behind him and slipped her hand into his.

"I guess I'm not the only one who's be neglecting my friends." She told him.

"Guess not." He said smiling down at her.

"Hey guys you want to join us?" Willow asked the others with a smiled.

Xander and Oz stood up and offered their seats to Faith and Fred.

"We've got a lot to talk about." He said to his friends.

Faith nodded at her brother and took Xanders' chair. "So what's up?"


	25. Joyce

Later that Day

"Want me to come in with you?" Angel asked as he sat in his car with Buffy. They were in front of her house, about to go inside and tell her mother the truth.

Buffy looked out at the window at the house, sighing she turned back to Angel. "No, I've got to do this by myself. I'll see you in school tomorrow and tell you what happens." She told him, turning back to the house.

"Okay. Well good luck babe. I love you." He said softly to her back.

Buffy slowly turned to see him. "Thanks." She said as she forced a small smile at her boyfriend. "I love you too." She said as she leaned over and gave him a soft peck on the lips. "Bye." She said opening the door and exiting the car.

Angel watched Buffy walk to her home. She looked so sad and scared, but Angel knew this was something she needed to do for herself. Sighing Angel put the car in drive and headed back to his uncle's house. If only he could fix his family problems.

Buffy entered the house and walked to the kitchen. "Mom?" She called. "Mom you here?"

"Welcome home…bitch." Ethan Rayne said from behind Buffy.

Buffy turned but before she was able to say anything a punch came to her face.

Buffy fell to the floor, blood began to trickle from her lip. "What the fuck?" She yelled.

Ethan only laughed and looked past Buffy, into the kitchen.

Buffy followed his gaze and gasped, tears forming.

There on the floor of the kitchen was her mother, blood everywhere. "What did you do to her?" She screamed at him as she tried to stand.

"I told you I'd kill her. You thought I was lying bitch?" He screamed back as he kicked her back to the floor.

Tears flooded her eyes. She couldn't believe it. She knew that had she just stayed home like she'd planned her mother would still be alive. If only she hadn't let Angel convince her to stay with him and Giles. "You asshole." She yelled as she pulled out a switch blade Faith had given her. She lunged forward and stabbed Ethan in the stomach.

Ethan had been too busy laughing at her that he hadn't expected her to attack him.

Buffy kept stabbing him, each time driving the blade deeper and deeper into him. She hated him. He'd raped her for years and now killed her mother. This son of a bitch was going to die.

Ethan's body went limp but Buffy didn't notice she just kept stabbing him. Screaming at him, "You SON OF A BITCH!"

Buffy didn't know when or how but the next thing she knew she was in the back of a squad car being taken to the Sunnydale Police Station.


	26. Alive

"Ms Summers, why didn't you ever tell anyone that Mr. Rayne had threatened you?" the officer asked Buffy.

She was sitting in an interrogation room that looked just like those you see on tv. Dark, dank room with a metal table, steel chair, one dingy lamp hanging from the ceiling and one of those two way mirror things. She felt as though she was in some bad 1920's detective movie.

Buffy sighed as she tried to explain to the officer for the umpteenth time why she hadn't told them before. "Because he threatened to kill my mother."

"We could have helped you." The officer replied yet again.

Buffy sighed. "My mother loved him. She was happy. I didn't want to be the one to take that away from her." She finally confessed, a lonely tear running down her cheek.

The officer only nodded before heading out the room to the other side of the mirror where his captain was standing, still watching the girl.

"What do you think?" the officer asked his captain.

"I think she's telling the truth." The older man said turning around slowly.

"Why?"

"Well 'cause I know this girl. I've caught her a few times cutting school, heading to bars. And every time it was in the middle of the night and she was covered in various bruises."

"How do you know that they weren't from something else?"

"She's been staying with a friend of mine, he called me last week and told me about this. We didn't have anything solid on Mr. Rayne to bring him in so I couldn't do anything about it." He confessed.

"So what do you want to do?"

"Well first of all I will talk to her, let her know her mother is NOT dead, but in critical condition. Take her to the hospital to see her. She's free." He said heading out of the room and into the interrogation room.

Buffy was exiting the interrogation room with the Captain Jones when she spotted Angel sitting by the front door.

"Angel?"

Angel ran over to her and pulled her into a hug. "I'm so sorry Buffy. I'm sorry. I promised you and…" Angel said as he clung to her.

"Angel it's okay. My mom she's alive. We're going to the hospital right now." Buffy told him.

Angel pulled away. "Come on, I'll take you." Angel said grabbing her hand.

Buffy walked into her mother's hospital room and nearly feel over. There was her mother, straddling the line between life and death. When she heard her that her mother was indeed alive, Buffy felt an overwhelming sense of happiness. However, seeing her mother the way she was, she wasn't quite sure if this could really be categorized under the file labeled "Alive".

There was Buffy's mother, the strongest women she'd known, lying on a hospital bed, tubes coming out of various places along her arms, and chest. There were tubes running into her nose, into her mouth and wires taped to her chest. Her heart was beating, according to the monitor by her bed, her brain was working, according to the long piece of paper coming from the machine next to it. But to Buffy her mother was still, dead. She refused to get her hopes up, her mother was dead, until she saw her mothers eyes looking at her, till she heard her mothers voice call her name. Until then, Joyce Summers was dead.

Buffy slowly walked over to her mother's body and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Come back to me mom. I love you." She whispered before heading back to the waiting room where Angel, Giles, and her friends were waiting for her, including Angel's friends.


	27. Life is good

"Buffy would you like some dinner

"Buffy would you like some dinner?" Giles said as from the drivers' seat of his car. "I could stop to get some food." He said looking at Buffy and Angel through the rearview mirror.

"No thank you Giles. I just want to get to sleep so that I can head straight to the hospital tomorrow morning." She told him as she yawned into Angel's chest.

"Baby you have to eat something, your mom wouldn't be too happy if she woke up to find you had to be hospitalized too due to malnutrition." Angel said as he moved some hair from her forehead.

Buffy only nodded.

"Giles can you run by the White Castle drive thru, it should be open." Angel asked his uncle.

"Sure thing." Giles replied as he swung the car into a u-turn.

Buffy entered her mothers hospital room the next morning, Angel behind her, and went straight to her mother's bed, kissing Joyce on the forehead. "Morning mommy." She whispered.

"Too early for you to be up, isn't it?" Joyce whispered, eyes still closed.

Buffy jumped back. "Mommy?" She sad softly, tears springing to her eyes.

Joyce opened her eyes slowly. "Yes honey."

Buffy sprung to her mother's side and gently hugged her, raining kisses on her mothers face. "Oh mommy. You're okay. I was so worried." She said as tears continued to stream down her cheeks.

Joyce lifter her arm and wrapped it around her daughters shoulders. "Oh honey, don't cry."

"I'm just so happy. I thought…I thought he killed you." She cried into her mothers' hair.

"I can't die sweety you know that. I could never leave you." Joyce smiled.

Buffy pulled away and smiled at her mother. "How do you feel?" She asked as she wiped the tears from her face.

"Sore. The doctor says I'll be okay in a few days but till then I've got to stay here." She told her daughter. After a few seconds she took a deep breathe. "I'm so sorry honey. I should have just left him when I had the chance, it's just… he threatened to kill you if I tried to leave him." She confessed, tears coming to her eyes.

"Oh mom. He told me the same thing." Buffy cried, fresh tears springing to her eyes.

"The police told me what you did. Honey that was very dangerous. You should have just left when you had the chance."

"Had I left the cops would have never found you." Buffy said sadly thinking about how close she'd come to losing her mother.

"Well let's not worry about that anymore. I'm okay, you're okay, we'll deal with what comes." She said reaching for her daughters' hand.

Buffy smiled back at her mother.

"Now… are you going to just make him stand there or are you going to introduce me to your boyfriend?" Joyce said smiling over at Angel.

Buffy laughed. "Sorry mommy. Angel this is my mother Joyce Summers, mom this is Liam Angelus, my boyfriend." She introduced.

Angel moved closer to Joyce's bed. "Hello Ms. Summers. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Joyce looked at Buffy with a smile. "Polite. I like him." She turned back to Angel. "Well Liam it's a pleasure to meet you too. Thank you for taking care of my daughter."

"Not a problem Ms. Summers, but please call me Angel."

"Angel. I like it." She nodded.

"So Buffy how's your mom doing?" Willow asked a few days later while they were in line for lunch.

"She's doing alright. She's coming home from the hospital tomorrow. We're going to throw her a dinner at Giles' house tomorrow, if you guys want to come." She told her friend.

"Of course!" Willow squealed. "I'm just happy to have your mom and you okay and in one piece." She said as the girls headed to their table where their boyfriends and friends were waiting.

"Yeah I know what you mean." Buffy said taking a seat next to Angel. He leaned over and gave her a sweet peck on the cheek before stealing one of her fries. "Life's good." She said softly as she looked at all her and Angel's friends chatting and having a good time.


End file.
